Nuits de ses Jours
by GhostSound
Summary: Ses jours deviennent nuits et ses nuits deviennent jours... Ses sentiments changent, ses amis aussi...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hé oui, je commence une autre histoire en parallèle, elle me trottait dans la tête, alors je l'ai commencer en même temps..._**

**_Bon, je vous rassure, je continue l'autre en même temps ^^..._**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, bis!_**

**Disclaming**: **_Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Envy, Anny, June, Cythan, Evan et Drew..._**

**Pairing:** _**HP/DM**_

**Rating: _T_**

* * *

**_Nuit de ses Jours…_**

**_Chapitre 1._**

« Mais enfin professeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

McGonagall criait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci caressait son oiseau de feu, fixant la sorcière alors qu'elle criait dans le bureau. Non loin des deux adultes, le professeur Rogue regardait fixement trois jeunes adolescents, un garçon roux, une jeune fille brune, et un garçon brun aux yeux émeraude. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, et Harry Potter, le Trio Infernal de Poudlard.

Tous trois se tenaient debout, immobile, écoutant la discutions qui avait pour sujet principal l'alliance que voulais former un peuple avec Harry.

« Minerva, je vous pris de vous calmez, monsieur Potter est maintenant en âge de prendre ses décisions lui-même. Nous ne devons et ne pouvons pas décider pour lui. »

Le professeur de métamorphose tourna son regard vers ledit Potter et lui lança un regard signifiant de ne pas dire n'importe quoi.

« Je… Je vais réfléchir quelques minutes… »

Le professeur MacGonagall sembla rassurer tandis qu'Harry entraînait ses amis plus loin.

« -Harry, tu ne va pas faire ça quand même ?!

-Hermione ! Je dois le faire, nos forces diminuent de jours en jours alors que celle de Voldemort –Ron arrête cette grimace- augmente. Je dois accepter cette alliance.

-Mais vieux ! Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ?! _Ils_ vont… _Ils_ vont…

-Je sais Ron, mais _Ils_ le feront peut être pas…

-Harry ! Bien sûr que si _Ils_ le feront !

-'Mione ! Est-ce que tu pense aux chances de gagner que cela nous ramènera ? Mes forces seront multiplier par dix, même plus, et notre armée sera agrandit par la leur. C'est une aubaine que l'on ne peut pas laisser filler.

-Harry…

-Vous inquiétez pas, ça ira. »

Harry leur offrit un sourire éclatant, se voulant rassurant, bien qu'un peux crisper. Ils retournèrent au bureau où les attendaient trois personnes dans le bureau, les mains serrés car ils étaient tendus, en attente de la réponse.

« Je… J'accepte l'alliance. »

Cette nouvelle arracha un cri de stupéfaction à McGonagall, un sourire de la part de Rogue, et aucune réaction de la part de Dumbledore à part un léger plissement de paupière.

« Bien Harry, nous allons les contacter. Pendant ce temps je te conseil de te reposer ou de t'amuser, il ne te reste que peu de temps pour profiter de tes amis. »

Harry acquiesça et s'éloigna avec ses deux amis alors que l'on pouvait entendre le professeur de métamorphose crier au directeur que « cette décision était scandaleuse », qu'il « devait stopper cela », et autre phrase du même style.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre les trois camarades qui marchaient dans les couloirs, perdus dans leurs pensées, deux se demandant s'ils avaient eu raison de laisser Harry décider cela, et un se demandant si il avait eu raison d'accepter la proposition de ce peuple.

Harry était tellement plonger dans ses réflexions qu'il ne fit pas attention à Malfoy lorsque celui-ci l'avait accosté, cherchant à nouveau une bagarre.

« Pas le temps Malfoy » Lui avait-il dit lorsque Draco avait lancé une de ses répliques sanglantes.

Le serpentard, choqué, resta figer. Depuis quand l'ignorait-il ? Depuis quand lui disait-il ça ? Pour qui le prenait-il ? Oser l'ignorer ! Il s'en alla finalement, la tête haute, suivis de ses deux gardes du corps sans cervelles…

oooOOOooo

« Chères élèves de Poudlard, j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire. Dans deux jours, un groupe de six personnes, trois garçons et trois filles de vos âges, arriveront. Ils seront répartis dans les différentes maisons, selon le Choixpeau Magique. Mais je vous préviens, ses personnes, aussi innocente qu'elles aient l'air, sont dangereuses, alors je vous le demande, ne vous approchez pas trop d'eux, ne cherchez pas à les offenser, ce serait une grossière erreur. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans les différentes tables. Trois amis regardaient leurs assiettes, sachant pertinemment qui était les personnes qui allaient venir. Alors que les autres tables, surtout les Serpentards, s'interroger sur leurs invités mystère…

« Sur ce, mes chères élèves, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! »

Une ribambelle de nourriture apparue sur les tables, et les adolescents se jetèrent dessus, en continuant leurs interrogations…

Au fond de la salle, devant son assiette, à écouter les discutions autour de lui, Draco Malfoy observait la table des rouge et or, quelque chose n'allait pas… Les trois amis légendaires ne se regardaient pas, ne parlaient pas, ne rigolaient pas… En clair, ils ne faisaient rien qui soit comme d'habitude. Se seraient-ils disputer ? Draco en doutait…

« Hé mec, ça va pas ? »

Le prince des Serpentards releva la tête et regarda son meilleur ami qui l'avait appelé.

« - Bien sûr que si Blaise, pourquoi ?

- Tu fixe les Gryffondors…

- Je suis juste intrigué.

- Intriguer ? Par quoi ?

- Potter, Weasley, Granger… Ils sont bizarre…

- Laisse Draco, ils doivent s'être disputés, tu sais, c'est fréquent en ce moment.

- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué…

- Descend de la lune mec, en 3 jours ils se sont déjà disputer 5 fois si j'ai bien compté.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Ca t'intéresse ?

- Ca m'intrigue Blaise, nuance.

- Je rigolais, ça va. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne sais pas.

« Moi je le sais. »

Une voix féminine venait de les interrompre, Draco l'observa de haut en bas, c'était une jeune femme, du même âge que Granger apparemment, ses cheveux était noirs, encadrant son visage…

« Tu veux savoir Draco ? »

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui et l'écouta.

« Ce n'est que des rumeurs, alors rien n'est certifier… Il paraîtrait que c'est à cause de la Guerre, ils sont tous les trois en désaccord sur certain points, surtout Granger et Weasley par rapport à Potter, ils disent qu'il prend trop de risques. Il paraît que parfois il s'évanouit d'épuisement en rentrant de ses entraînements… »

Tiens tiens… Le trio en désaccord, une grande première…

« Et toi Draco, quel camp choisis tu ? »

Ledit Draco regarda son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il me semblait l'avoir déjà dit, je ne rejoins aucun des deux camps, je ne suis pas un chien qui obéit à l'ordre de tuer. »

Ses deux amis soupirèrent.

« -Faite ce que vous voulez.

- Draco, te rend tu compte que plus de la moitié de notre maison attend ta décision pour prendre la leur ?

- Je l'ai prise, je ne rejoins aucun des deux camps. Je suis neutre.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu veux que notre avenir soit gouverné par un mégalo immortel ?

- Pansy ! Je te l'ai dis ! Rejoins le vieux fou si tu veux, je ne veux pas me battre !

- Tu sais quoi Draco, je pense que tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Un lâche qui à peur de se battre !

-Pense ce que tu veux Parkinson, je suis peut être un lâche comme tu le dit, mais au moins je suis un être digne, qui ne se plis devant personne ! »

Sur cette phrase, Draco se leva brusquement, renversant à moitié son assiette et commença à sortir de la grande salle, sous le regard des autres tables, alors qu'un silence régnait dans la pièce. Il entendit seulement un vague « T'abuse Pansy », et il claqua la porte.

Non mais pour qu'il elle le prenait. Il n'était pas lâche, il… Il … Il ne voulait pas se mêler à cette guerre absurde ! Absurde… C'est lui qui l'était… Elle avait raison, c'était un lâche, il avait peur de se battre… Peur de mourir.

Alors qu'il marchait, la tête baissée, il se fit bousculer et tomba par terre. Avant qu'il ne puisse jurer, il vit une main se tendre devant lui, il l'attrapa et tira dessus pour se lever. Alors qu'il s'apprêter à crier sur l'imprudent qui n'à pas regarder où il allait, il entendit une piètre excuse, une voix qu'il connaissait…

« Potter ! »

Celui-ci releva la tête et souris faiblement.

« -Désoler Malfoy, j'étais dans la lune.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu sortir de la grande salle…

- Moi non plus.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'intéresse… Au parc. »

Harry commença à s'éloigner, laissant un Draco qui s'interrogeait intérieurement sur la santé mentale du brun, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se retourne et dit d'une voix assez audible.

« Au fait, suis le conseil de Dumbledore, ne t'approche pas trop près des nouveaux arrivants. »

Draco se retourna vers Potter, furieux.

« - Pourquoi je t'écouterais, tu n'est pas mon père.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais c'est à cause de moi s'ils viennent… »

Le temps que Draco comprenne, Harry était déjà partis…

A cause de lui ? Draco ne comprenait plus rien… Il décida alors de partir, rejoindre son lit douillé dans sa chambre de préfet en chef…

oooOOOooo

Assis sur le sable froid, observant le reflet de la lune dans le lac froid de l'hiver, Harry laissais de temps à autre, un nuage de buée passer le barrage de ses lèvres.

La journée avait été longue, très longue… On venait d'apprendre la chute de l'école de Durmstrang, ainsi que la mort de Victor Krum, un allié important dans cette guerre. La perte d'un être aussi fort n'était pas négligeable… La Gazette en avait déjà parlé, le matin même, suivant minutieusement ce qui ce passait durant cette période d'abomination. Ensuite, Dumbledore avait convoqué Harry dans son bureau, avec Ron et Hermione. Le directeur, MacGonagall et Rogue les attendaient déjà. Le professeur de potion était en contact avec un peuple vieux de plusieurs millénaires, et ils proposaient une alliance avec l'Ordre, et plus particulièrement avec Harry. Celui-ci avait réfléchis quelques minutes, avant d'accepter, sachant pertinemment le sors qu'on lui réserver… Et cerise sur le gâteau, il fallait qu'il ce dispute -encore !- avec Ron et Hermione… « Tu te rend pas compte ! » « Et nous dans tous ça ? » « Qu'est ce qu'on deviendras ? »

Ils ne comprenaient pas son choix, tant pis pour eux…

Soudain une ombre surgit devant lui, dos à Harry, accroupis au sol, contemplant le lac lisse et bleu nuit.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? »

La voix était cristalline, calme, douce, celle d'une jeune femme. L'ombre se releva, découvrant la silhouette svelte, mince, et grande d'une demoiselle qui ne devait pas dépasser les 19-20 ans.

« -Vous devez être forte…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Car vous avez passé les barrages sans vous faire repérer.

- Détrompe toi, c'est juste que ton directeur est au courant de ma présence.

- Ah… Et vous-êtes ?

- Tu te répète.

-Vous ne me répondez pas.

- C'est vrai. Mais moi je sais qui tu es, Harry Potter. »

Harry ne sursauta pas, pourquoi faire ? Ca ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'elle était dangereuse, après tout, il était mondialement connu…

La silhouette se retourna, faisant voleter de long cheveux noirs de jais, fin, descendant jusqu'au bas du dos, sans un nœud, semblant tous discipliné, comme si chacun devait retourner à sa place. De beaux yeux bleu, d'une couleur à couper le souffle, occupé l'attention sur un visage fin, d'une couleur pâle de porcelaine. Sa bouche, d'un rose proche du rouge, était étirée en un léger sourire.

« Allons, ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas qui je suis, je serais vexer… »

Harry la regarda longuement et sursauta.

« Comment ? Vous… Vous êtes déjà là ? Mais… Mais vous deviez arriver dans 3 jours ! »

Un léger rire s'éleva dans l'air.

« Disons qu'un léger contre temps à accélérer les choses. Bon, hé bien je vais me présenter alors. Je me nomme Envy, je n'ai pour nom que le nom lui même de mon clan, les Dunvalleyn. »

Harry se leva et se mis face à Envy et fit une petite révérence.

« - Ravis de vous rencontrer alors.

- Tutoie-moi.

- Bien si cela te fais plaisir. »

Un bruissement de feuille ce fit entendre et Harry crut entendre un grondement sourd s'élever du corps de la jeune femme. Il fut rassuré en apercevant un corps marchant d'une démarche nonchalante. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc brillaient sous la lune.

« Potter, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, la prochaine fois je t'enlèverais plus. »

Il se figea en voyant la jeune femme, il leva à une vitesse impressionnante sa baguette.

« - Eloignez-vous de lui !

- Malfoy calme toi, c'est l'une des invités dont Dumbledore nous à parler.

- Foutaise ! Ils doivent arriver dans 3 jours.

- Un problème à avancer leur arriver, Dumby est au courant.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- A cent pour cent.

- Alors je vous pris mademoiselle, d'accepter mes plus plates excuses.

- Excuse accepter.

- Potter, ne tarde pas trop, Rusard commence sa ronde dans un quart d'heure. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement de la tête et Draco repartit.

« - Qui était-ce ?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Oh ! Vraiment ? Dommage que l'on n'ai pas put faire plus ample connaissance.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien. Tu à l'aire de t'entendre avec lui.

- Tu rigole ! Notre… Relation est quelque peu… Complexe… On se déteste mais en même temps on s'entre aide… Enfin c'est le « bordel » en clair.

- J'ai crus comprendre. Harry, cela te dérangerait-il si tu pouvais m'emmener maintenant dans le bureau de Dumby, comme tu l'appelle ? »

Harry éclata de rire et souris à Envy.

« Désolé pour le surnom, et non, on peut y aller maintenant. »

Ils commencèrent à faire connaissance tout en marchant sur le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore, apprenant des choses de l'autre, bien qu'Envy gardait certaine chose d'elle-même secrète…

oooOOOooo

La porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit doucement, silencieusement, des paroles dites avec calme résonnaient dans la pièce…

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, ma décision à été longuement réfléchis. »

Harry reconnus tout de suite la voix de Draco Malfoy, et, d'un mouvement de la main stoppa Envy pour pouvoir écouter la conversation…

« - Monsieur Malfoy, j'espère que vous êtes conscient des risques que vous prenez avec votre décision ?

- Oui professeur, mais si pour l'instant tout cela pouvais rester secret, cela m'arrangerais.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, ça resteras entre nous. »

Harry, c'étant approcher pour mieux entendre, ne se rendit pas compte qu'un vase se trouvait sur son chemin, Envy n'eu pas le temps de l'en avertir que le vase tombait déjà au sol, explosant en mille morceaux.

« Qui est là ? »

La voix grondante de Dumbledore arracha un frisson à Harry.

« C'est moi professeur, Harry Potter, je… Je venais accompagner notre invité dans votre bureau et… »

Harry fut coupé par un directeur qui se leva précipitamment pour lui saisir fortement les épaules en le secouant légèrement.

« - Qu'à tu entendus ?! Parle !

- Rien Dumbledore, nous n'avons rien entendus à part la fin de votre conversation, juste sur une décision prise. Lâchez Harry je vous pris. »

Cette fois, ce fut Envy qui parla, sa voix clair c'était aggravé, lui donnant un ton on ne peut plus sérieux. Son regard bleu de glace dans celui de Dumbledore, inquiétant. Sa dernière phrase claqua comme un ordre, et le directeur y obéit, soupirant légèrement de soulagement.

Draco qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, regarda la scène avec attention et incompréhension, pourquoi le vieux fou, le sorcier le plus puissant avec Voldemort, se laissait-il marcher sur les pieds par un gamine de cet âge ? C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Ce ressaisissant, il s'approcha d'eux et salua tout le monde avant de s'en aller.

A présent trois dans le bureau, le vieux barbu retourna à son bureau et fit aussi s'installer les deux adolescents.

« - Je suis ravis de votre arriver Madame Dunvalleyn, j'espère que votre route n'à pas été trop péni…

- Oui ma route c'est bien passer, mais je vous demande à ce que l'on passe les formules de politesse, le temps passe bien trop vite en ce moment pour cela.

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous êtes venue seule ?

- Non, mes amis attendent à l'extérieur que je leurs autorise à entrer.

- Ne les faites pas attendre, cela les concerne autant que vous. »

Aussitôt les paroles achever, que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, pour laisser entrer 5 personnes cette fois-ci. Trois garçons et deux filles. Leurs beauté à tous les cinq étaient à en tomber par terre, leurs visages étaient indescriptible pour leurs émotions, seul une indifférence et une insolence semblaient émanés de leurs faciès. Tout à droite, un jeune homme d'environ 19 ans marchait, sa chevelure semblait de feu tant ses cheveux étaient rouges, bien que parsemé de quelques mèches noirs par-ci et là. Ses yeux, d'un violet presque bordeaux, était légèrement pailleté de rouge, d'un rouge sang presque affolant. Son regard fixé sur Harry, il étira ses fines lèvres rose-rouge, d'une couleur contrastant avec sa peau si blanche, en un sourire. Il était habiller d'un haut dit « fashion » dans le monde des moldus, blanc, avec des écritures japonaise en rose, avec un pantalon fait de jean bleu, assortis à ses converses.

A la gauche du rouquin, se trouvait une demoiselle d'environ 16 ans, ses yeux verts étaient plus foncé que ceux d'Harry, mais exprimaient une grande maturité pour un regard si jeune. Sa peau, pâle, faisait ressortir des cheveux noirs, courts, arrivant au niveau des oreilles, et partant en pointes de couleurs blondes. Ses mains fines et aussi blanches que le reste de son corps, étaient jointes devant elle, poser sur une robe arrivant aux genoux, faite de tissus et de dentelles, elle faisait penser aux vêtements des lolitas du japon, rouge, avec des lacets pour faire un léger corset. Des bottes noires et rouges cachaient le reste de peau de ses jambes.

Continuant son observation, Harry posa le regard sur une jeune femme d'environ 17-18 ans en tous points semblable à Envy, sauf ses cheveux, ils étaient blonds, arrivant au niveau de ses coudes, se balançant de gauche à droite. Le regard de la fille était perçant, comme ci elle cherchait à le sonder. Elle avait opté pour une tenue décontractée, un jean noir, un tee-shirt blanc avec des écritures noires, des bottines de cuir. Bref, une tenue de tous les jours.

Puis vint le moment où le regard du brun à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair se posa sur deux garçons du même âge et identique. Ce devait sûrement être des jumeaux, leurs visages pâles et fin se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils auraient pus se faire passer l'un pour l'autre si deux différences n'étaient pas négligeable. L'un avait les cheveux argenté et les yeux d'or, alors que l'autre était l'inverse avec les yeux d'argent et les cheveux de couleur or. Cependant, contrairement aux autres, ils étaient tous deux en tenue de sorcier.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leurs niveaux et firent une légère révérence de la tête.

« Dumbledore, je vous présente ceux qui m'accompagnaient. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges est Cythan, la jeune fille à la robe rouge est Anny, la blonde est ma sœur, plus jeunes d'un an, June, et enfin les deux jumeau, celui aux cheveux presque blanc est Evan et son frère aux cheveux jaune d'or est Drew. Nous vous sommes reconnaissants de nous accueillir. »

A chaque passage de nom, les êtres désignés faisaient de léger signe de la main.

« - Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Pardonnez moi, mais comment allons nous rester ici par rapport aux élèves, ils vont être intrigués de nous voir dans le château. » Cythan venait de parler en faisant un pas en avant.

« -Hé bien, j'avais pensé, si vous étiez d'accord, à vous répartir dans les maisons de l'école, vous seriez intégrez au sein des élèves et pourriez en même temps rester discrets. Cette idée vous convient ?

- C'est parfait Dumbledore.

- Mais ! Les êtres comme vous ne craignent-ils pas…

- C'est vrai, mais seuls les êtres puissants peuvent-y résisté.

- Cela veut dire que…

- Oui Harry, les cinq personnes derrière moi sont mes plus fidèles amis, et les plus puissant après moi dans mon clan. »

Harry resta bouche bé quelques instant. Il était en présence des plus puissants d'un des plus grands clans du Royaume-Uni.

« - Harry, j'espère pour toi que tu sais ce qu'implique notre accord ?

- Oui Envy, j'y ai réfléchis, et je me dois d'accepter.

- Ce n'est pas un devoir ! C'est un choix, tu peux t'en passer, notre pouvoir ajouter aux tiens ne changeras peut être pas la donne. Ai un peu de respect pour toi-même.

- Excuse moi, Anny –si je me souviens bien de ton prénom-, mais tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi, je me dois d'aider la communauté magique, même si pour cela je dois me sacrifier. Je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir, mais parce que c'est une nécessité, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

- On à toujours le…

- On à pas toujours le choix ! Crois tu que j'ai choisis ma vie ?

- Cela n'à rien à voir !

- Assez ! »

La voix grave d'Envy avait retentie dans le bureau. Anny baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'Harry ne cilla pas. La jeune chef du clan ce tourna vers le brun.

« - Pourquoi à tu choisis de te joindre à nous ?

- Pour aider la communauté magique.

- Cela me suffit comme raison. Que ce soit un choix ou non. Anny, je te pris de respecter ses choix.

- Oui, je suis désolée.

- Bien, Harry, je te demande de nous laisser à présent, nous devons discutés tous les six à présent, et ta présence n'est pas indispensable, je te remercie de m'avoir mené jusqu'ici, bonne nuit. »

Harry acquiesça, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de question, alors qu'il avait presque atteint la porte, la voix d'Envy retentit à nouveau.

« Une dernière chose, profite bien de tes amis pendant quelques temps encore, car ton comportement risque de changer à l'égard de tous le monde pendant un certain temps. »

Hochant de la tête, Harry sortis et courut dans sa chambre, exténuer, fatiguer, bouleverser… Dans quoi c'était-il embarquer ?... Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant qu'_Ils_ étaient là?...

* * *

**_A Suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de « Nuits de ses jours ». Je suis consciente de mon retard et m'en excuse ( puis aussi le site à buguer, pas que de ma faute XD), mais grâce aux vacances ça devrait aller plus vite… Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre…**

**Disclaming**: _**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Envy, Anny, June, Cythan, Evan et Drew...**_

**Pairing:** _**HP/DM**_

**Rating: **_**T**_

* * *

_**Nuits de ses jours…**_

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Le matin se levait et Harry s'éveillait dans son lit, s'étirant un maximum pour se réveiller correctement. Alors qu'il mettait ses lunettes, il vit sur le lit voisin, un jeune homme assis sur celui-ci, en tailleur, dos contre la tête de lit, le regard fixer au plafond. Ses cheveux roux retombait par mèche de parte et d'autre de son visage, accentuant le coté songeur du garçon…

« Ron ? »

Ledit Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit tristement. Le brun s'assit à son tour et tapota son lit, devant lui.

« Viens »

Le rouquin ne se fit pas prié et s'installa devant son meilleur ami, du moins, s'ils l'étaient toujours… Un lourd silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis.

« - Où… Où sont les autres ?

- Dans la grande salle, il est environ 11h du matin.

- Déjà. Vous auriez dût me réveiller…

- Tu es rentré tard, on à préférer te laisser dormir.

- Comment sait-tu que je suis rentré tard ?

- Harry, tu es mon meilleur pote, il est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Oui je sais…

- Où était tu au faite ?

- Au bord du lac et ensuite dans le bureau de Dumby.

- Dumby ? Pourquoi ? Qu'à tu fais ?

- Moi ? Rien, c'est juste qu'Ils sont arrivés… »

Ron détourna le regard, une expression d'infinie tristesse sur le visage, comme si on lui avait arraché de force un membre de sa famille…

« - Ron, s'il te plaît, ne fait pas cette tête…

- Ils sont déjà là…

- Je… Ron… Tu… On…

- On ? Mais Harry… Bientôt, il n'y aura plus de « on » !

- Pourquoi dit tu ça ?

- Car c'est la vérité, Harry ! Tu va devenir comme Eux !

- Et ? Cela ne changera rien à notre amitié ! On est amis, pour la vie !

- Pour la vie ? Harry ! Tu ne seras plus en vie ! Tu ne seras qu'un corps, une nouvelle personnalité, une nouvelle personne, tu mourras bien après nous, lorsque nos corps seront déjà devenue de la poussière. Tu ne peux pas dire que ce sera comme avant !

- Tu… Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- La confiance n'à rien à voir là-dedans, bien sûr que je te fais confiance, mais ça change quoi ? Tu va devenir comme Eux Harry, avide de sang, froid avec les êtres comme nous, distant…

- Mensonge ! Calomnie ! Hier soir, j'ai rigolé avec l'un d'entre Eux ! Ils sont comme nous !

- Il à été aimable avec toi car tu va être l'un d'Eux, parce que tu es Le Survivant !

- Et toi ? Me vois-tu comme « Le Survivant » ?

- Non, moi je te vois comme mon meilleur ami, celui pour qui je me sacrifierais, pour qui je ferais tout. Pour moi tu es mon frère ! »

C'en fut trop pour Harry qui baissa la tête, la lourdeur de l'eau dans ses yeux trop lourde, alors il l'à laissa s'alléger en laissant les gouttes du liquide salé couler sur ses joues, sous ses yeux baignés de larmes. Ron, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et le berça, cherchant des mots pour le calmer, pour l'apaiser.

Le héro national finit par ce calmé au bout d'un quart d'heure, la tête sur l'épaule de son ami qui le consolait. Ils finirent par se lever, il était l'heure du déjeuner, et les « invités » allaient sûrement se faire placer.

oooOOOooo

Près d'une demie heure plus tard, Harry et Ron arrivèrent devant la grande salle, mais ils se stoppèrent, six silhouette fine et blanche se tenaient devant la porte, debout, certain appuyés négligemment sur le mur, d'autre bien droit, attendant simplement. Une des silhouettes vint à la rencontre du brun.

« - Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci, je te présente Ron, mon meilleur ami.

- Enchanter Ron !

- De… De même…

- Que faites-vous là ?

- On attend d'être invité à rentrer pour la répartition, vous devriez entrer. Mais avant, Harry, rejoins moi cet après-midi dans le parc, nous devons parler.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure Envy. »

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse et saisit le bras de son meilleur ami pour rentrer dans la salle de repas. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, Dumbledore n'attendait plus qu'eux deux.

Ils s'installèrent sous le regard coléreux d'Hermione, et le directeur prit la parole.

« Chères élèves, un léger contretemps à fait que les invités qui devaient arrivés dans plusieurs jours, sont arrivés hier soir… Je vous en pris cesser de protester, cela ne change rien, ils seront répartis dans les maisons, et souvenez-vous de mes recommandations, ne vous approchez pas trop près d'eux, ils sont dangereux. »

Les chuchotements de curiosité commencèrent à ici et là dans la salle, pourquoi étaient-ils arrivés plus tôt ? Pourquoi sont-ils dangereux ?

Mais les interrogations stoppèrent immédiatement lorsque la porte grinçante commença à s'ouvrir, laissant entrer MacGonagall accompagné de six personnes, aussi belles les une que les autres. Ils regardaient fixement devant eux, leurs visages ne laissant passer aucunes expressions…

Un silence implacable subsistait dans la salle quand ils arrivèrent près de la chaise où était posé le choixpeau magique.

« Nous commencerons par Envy Dunvalleyn. »

Une femme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs s'approcha, s'installa sur la chaise et le professeur de métamorphose posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Une minute, peut être deux passèrent et enfin le désigneur de maison décida.

« Serpentard ! »

De longs applaudissements retentirent à la table des Serpentards, et Harry les observa, Draco Malfoy fit une place à côté de lui, envoyant Parkinson en face, pour que Envy s'assis à sa place. Il lui tendit la main, comme il l'avait fait pour Harry, sauf que cette fois, l'interlocuteur la saisit. Malfoy étira ses lèvres en un magnifique sourire, et Harry se demanda si lui aussi il aurait eu le droit à ce sourire s'il lui avait serré la main. Sur ces pensées, il retourna la tête vers la chaise et y vit, cette fois si c'était Cythan qui était installé sur le siège, fixant Harry, un sourire, identique à celui de la veille, plaquer sur son visage. Si Harry n'avait pas baissé les yeux, gêné, et avait regardé autour de lui, il aurait remarqué que Malfoy passait son regard de l'un à l'autre, les sourcils froncés.

« Gryffondor ! »

Draco sursauta, cette chose aux cheveux rouge allait à Gryffondor ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres Gryffondor ! Et pourquoi ces stupides lions applaudissaient ? Pourquoi le nouveau s'installait à côté d'Harry ? Que lui disait-il à l'oreille ? Pourquoi le balafré rougit-il ? Pourquoi il se demande tout ça ?

Il retourne la tête, conscient qu'Envy l'observait, et vit sur le tabouret une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et blonds assise, des airs noble visible à sa façon de s'asseoir, des yeux verts sombres, elle ne regardait personne, juste un point invisible, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un dans sa tête… Draco ne pensait pas si bien dire, Anny était en pleine discutions avec le Choixpeau.

** - Met moi dans la même maison qu'Envy.

- Pourquoi cela ? Tu n'en à pas vraiment les bonnes caractéristiques.

- Ne discute pas, je dois être avec elle, c'est ma reine.

- Alors je ne me trompais pas… Vous êtes les fameux invités, les Dunvalleyn, les…

- Oui c'est cela, alors je te pris de me mettre avec ma reine.

- Bien, dans ce cas je te mets à…**

« Serpentard ! »

Anny se leva, et de sa démarche dansante alla rejoindre la table. Cette fois ci ce fut Blaise qui changea de place, et Anny s'assit à sa place, de l'autre côté de Draco, prenant à son tour sa main.

Puis vint le tour June qui fut envoyer à Serdaigle, et de Drew et Evan qui allèrent à Poufsouffle.

Le reste du repas ce déroula dans un quasi silence, chacun observant les autres, leurs réactions, ce qu'ils mangent, et tout autres mimiques.

oooOOOooo

« Excuse moi Draco, je dois aller voir Harry »

L'interpeller acquiesça de la tête et laisse s'en aller Envy. Parkinson s'approcha du blond et lui prit le bras pour l'éloigner.

« - Tu m'explique Draco ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu la laisse aller voir Potter ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas Pansy, j'ai mes raisons et Envy aussi.

- Le balafré Draco, le balafré ! Tu la laisse aller voir le balafré !

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendus compte Pansy, merci de me le faire remarquer…

- Je t'en pris Draco, évite tes sarcasmes ! Alors répond moi !

- D'un, tu ne me donne pas d'ordre, de deux, j'ai mes raisons, de trois, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Mais…

- Lâche-moi ! »

Sur ces mots, Draco tourna des talons et s'éloigna, rejoignant Blaise et Anny, sans ce préoccupé d'une Pansy qui restait choqué du fait que le Prince des Serpentards lui a parlé de la sorte.

Dans le parc de l'école de magie, Harry Potter observait le ciel, bleu, sans nuages, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'interpelle.

« - Harry.

- Ah, c'est toi Envy, que puis-je pour toi ?

- Rien, je venais juste te prévenir. Je suis désolé Harry…

- De quoi ? Que ce passe t-il ?

- Profite de tes amis aujourd'hui…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Voldemort passe plus vite à l'action que ce que l'on aurait pensé, c'est pour cela que nous sommes venus plus tôt…

- Alors…

- Oui, nous allons faire la cérémonie ce soir…

- Ce soir…

- Je suis navrée Harry, j'aurais dû te le dire hier soir…

- Non… Non, ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, et bien je vais y aller, à ce soir…

- 22h salle sur Demande.

- Ok, à plus tard ! »

Harry s'éloigna en courant, la main en l'air pour saluer Envy, Un sourire visiblement forcé sur les lèvres. Mais à peine fut-il hors de la vision de la jeune femme, il s'effondra à côté d'un arbre sur lequel il s'appuya, les larmes coulant sur son visage, il pleurait en silence… Il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, il allait devenir comme eux ce soir, alors qu'il aurait dû le devenir plusieurs jours plus tard… Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter cette eau salée qui lui mouillait son visage. Et ce fut cet instant que Draco choisis pour débarquer, après avoir réussis à ce débarrassé des pots de colle de sa maison. Ce fut cet instant qu'il choisit pour s'approcher d'un arbre où un garçon pleurait, un garçon aux cheveux emmêlé et brun, qui levait un regard d'émeraude vers lui avant de détourner vivement la tête de honte.

Décidemment, ce n'était pas son jour…

« Potter ? »

Super… Il l'avait reconnu…

« Tu pourrait me répondre ! »

Pourquoi faire à par ce disputer encore ?

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Comme ci cela t'intéressait vraiment, tu cherche seulement une nouvelle raison pour te moquer de moi, de mon apparence, de ma vie, de ma naïveté… Comme toujours…

« - Si tu ne va pas en cours je vais devoir t'enlevé des points et te mettre une heure de colle avec mon directeur de maison, c'est-à-dire Rogue.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi.

- Hé bien ! Enfin une réponse !

- La ferme Malfoy ! »

Harry bascula sa tête en arrière, et ferma les yeux, il n'avait aucunement envie de se disputer avec lui à cet instant. Mais il entendit l'herbe à ces côtés s'écrasé.

« - Que crois-tu faire Malfoy ?

- M'asseoir pour regarder le ciel ? »

Aucune réponse.

« - Pourquoi pleurais-tu Potter ?

- Cela n'à aucune importance.

- Pour toi peut-être…

- En quoi cela t'intéresserais Malfoy ? Un nouveau sujet de moquerie ?

- Non, juste un moyen de peut-être effacer nos erreurs passé.

- Nos erreurs ? Rien ne peut les effacés, elles sont en nous pour longtemps, pour toujours, pour l'éternité. A tu peur de mourir Malfoy ?

- Toi oui ?

- Répond juste à ma question Malfoy.

- Oui. Oui j'ai peur de mourir.

- Alors je t'empêcherais de mourir.

- Pardon ? Tu raconte n'importe quoi, pourquoi vouloir empêcher la mort de me prendre ?

- Pour effacer des erreurs passées.

- Mais…

- Chut Malfoy, chut. Si tu veux tout savoir, je pleurais car demain je ne serais plus le même…»

Draco ne put répondre, Harry c'était déjà levé et commencer à partir en direction du château…

oooOOOooo

« Tu… Harry ! Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas te le dire au dernier moment ! »

Hermione criait vivement sur Harry, d'une voix stridente, tellement aigüe que Ron et le Survivant se retenaient pour ne pas se boucher les oreilles.

« - Hermy, on ne peux pas les empêcher…

- Pardon ? C'est toi Ron qui dit ça ? Celui qui était le premier à pester à ce sujet hier encore ? Que t'es t-il arriver ?

- Rien, je me suis juste rendus compte que c'était égoïste de vouloir choisir pour lui.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu veux essayer de me faire croire ça ?! Un peu de sérieux !

- C'est toi qui devrais être un peu plus sérieuse, tu te dis être son amie, mais tu veux choisir pour lui.

- Je… Bien sûr c'est mon ami, je… Je veux juste son bien…

- Alors ne choisissons pas pour lui. »

Un lourd silence s'installa, Hermione regardait honteusement Harry, celui-ci regardait dehors pour voir le soleil se coucher, et Ron observait ses deux amis.

« - Bon venez, le dîner va être servis.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous faire servir ici par les elfes de maison.

- Ron ! Un elfe n'est pas un esclave !

- Je sais, alors si tu préfère, pourquoi ne demanderions nous pas aux elfes de nous rendre service.

- Mouais…

- J'y vais. »

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse et se leva pour sortir de la salle sur demande. Etrangement, alors qu'il devait souhaiter avec ses amis, il voulait surtout rester seul et loin d'eux… Il avait du mal à les supporter en ce moment, Ron et Hermione ne le comprenait pas, quoi que Ron semblait prendre conscience des choses aujourd'hui, tant mieux, mais Hermione… Elle refusait de l'écouter.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà devant les cuisines jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne à la porte.

« Mais merde ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit être à la peau fripé et aux yeux globuleux, de longues oreilles partaient de part et autres de sa tête.

« - Harry Potter, monsieur ?

- Oui c'est moi Dobby.

- Que puis-je faire pour monsieur ?

- Peut tu me préparer trois sandwichs s'il te plaît ?

- Tout de suite Harry Potter monsieur, où voulez-vous que je les emmène ?

- Nulle part, je vais attendre ici.

- Ou… Oui monsieur. »

Dobby referma la porte et Harry s'y appuya pour se laisser glisser dessus jusqu'à toucher le sol. A vrai dire, il s'inquiétait pour le soir même, est ce que ça ferait mal ? Ca durerait longtemps ? Il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir aux réponses plausible qu'il entendit des bruits de pas et aperçus deux chaussures s'arrêter devant lui.

« Harry ? »

Qui c'était cette fois encore ? Il leva à contre cœur la tête et vit des mèches rouges et noirs.

« - Cythan ?

- En chair et en os. Que fais tu par terre ? Le sol doit être gelé.

- Pas tellement.

- Que t'arrive t-il ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- A d'autre, je vois très bien que ça ne va pas, je ne suis pas stupide.

- Je… Euh…

- Tu t'inquiète pour ce soir ?

- Oui… J'ai peur.

- Je comprends tout à fait, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien. T'aura juste un peu mal au cou, mais ça passera, puis ça ne dure que quelques minutes, juste le temps d'une petite morsure et de boire.

- C'est drôle.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu viens de répondre aux questions que je me posais. Lirais-tu dans les pensées ?

- Oui et non…

- Comment ça ?

- Nous, notre race, nous pouvons lire dans les pensées des gens lorsque nous le voulons…

- Et tu à lus les miennes ?

- Oh non ! Je déteste faire ça ! C'est un manque de respects pour l'intimité des autres. J'évite le plus possible. Cependant, nous ne pouvons savoir ce que penses les autres personnes de notre race. Notre magie est tellement décuplée qu'une barrière se forme presque automatiquement autour de notre esprit. Là où toi tu lutte pour que ton esprit soit impénétrable, nous nous ne faisons rien.

- C'est pratique.

- Comme tu dis.

- Vous avez d'autres capacités ?

- Quelques unes, mais je vais te révélé que ma préférer pour le moment.

- Laquelle ?

- Lorsque tu deviens comme nous, ton corps entre en symbiose avec la nature, et elle te permet d'utilisé un élément, et suivant lequel, une spécification. Par exemple, tu peux contrôlés la Terre, mais tu ne pourras utilisés que les plantes ou que le sol. Si c'est l'eau, tu pourras utilisés soit le liquide, soit la glace. Par contre le vent et le feu n'ont pas spécification, donc aucun problème de ce côté-là.

- Ouah ! Mais c'est super ça.

- Comme tu dis. Bon je te dis à plus tard, je dois rejoindre les autres.

- A ce soir Cythan. »

A l'instant où son ami partit, la porte de la cuisine se rouvrit pour laisser un Dobby portant un plateau avec une douzaine de sandwichs dessus, sortir.

« Dobby ! Je t'avais demandé juste trois sandwichs ! » Ne put ce retenir de faire remarquer Harry en retenant un petit rire.

Devant la mine de l'elfe de maison, Harry redevint sérieux.

« - Ne pense même pas à te punir Dobby, c'est bien mieux que tu en ai fait autant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus faim que ce que je pensais. Merci.

- De rien Harry Potter monsieur. »

Ledit monsieur attrapa le plateau et se mit en direction de la salle sur Demande. Il retrouva à l'intérieur Ron et Hermione, grâce aux révélations de Cythan, il était rassuré et plus en état de rire, ce qui se fit remarquer puisqu'il oublia les disputes, les désaccords avec ses amis et décida de rigoler avec eux. L'heure n'était pas aux disputes mais à l'amusement…

oooOOOooo

Il était resté devant la salle sur Demande, ses deux amis de retour dans leurs dortoirs, lui seul devant cette immense porte de bois sombre. Des bruits de pas résonnant dans le couloir froid et sombre, plusieurs personnes marchant au même rythme, trop lentement au goût d'Harry. Les torches n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour éclairer tout le couloir, alors il ne pouvait rien voir.

Appuyé nonchalamment sur le pilonne de pierre, il aperçut enfin les silhouettes d'une dizaine de personnes. Les six invités qui semblaient heureux, et quatre adultes, qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à reconnaître : Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et Remus. Tous les quatre affichaient une mine sévère.

« - Harry tu es déjà là, tant mieux, ça ira sûrement plus vite.

- Anny, ai un peu de respect.

- Oui Envy, désolé Harry. »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les deux jeunes femmes. Derrière elles, les quatre autres jeunes le regardaient, semblant compatissant.

Dumbledore s'avança et poussa les portes pour découvrir un lieu un peu sombre, éclairer par quelques bougies au sol, blanche, avec des flammes presque immobiles.

« Je vous en pries, entrez. »

Dumbledore s'effaça pour laisser entrer les autres personnes. On fit signe à Harry de se mettre au centre de la pièce, et Drew, Anny, Evan, Cythan et June se mirent autour de lui, gardant une distance d'environ 5 mètres entre eux et le survivant, Envy, quant à elle, se mit à côté du brun. Les adultes, eux, se mirent contre le mur derrières Harry. La voix de Remus retentit dans la pièce.

« Harry, nous ne sommes là que pour observer la cérémonie, voir si tout se passe bien, nous n'interviendrons en aucun cas, sauf ci tout dérape. »

C'est rassurant à savoir…

« Harry, regarde moi, mes frères et sœur ne sont là que pour la fin de la cérémonie, tu dois suivre nos indications à la lettre, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Cela te fera mal au départ, mais bien vite tu ne ressentiras rien, tu ne devras pas paniquer, cela dérangeras plus qu'autre chose. »

Le survivant opina à nouveau de la tête, un léger doute l'emplis mais il ne broncha pas, il devait le faire.

Envy se plaça devant lui, et entoura son cou de ses bras, posant son front sur celui d'Harry.

« - Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui.

- Alors n'ai pas peur. »

Il n'était pas vraiment convaincue, mais ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir pour voir Envy, la bouche ouverte, ses canines s'allongeant rapidement, devenant plus pointue, les yeux d'Envy étaient devenues rouge, et ses pupilles étaient devenus deux fentes fines, presque effrayantes. Alors Harry referma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière. Il sentit les mains de la vampire se refermer autour de sa nuque, puis deux crocs s'enfonçant dans son cou pour ensuite se rétracté. Des lèvres fines entourèrent les plaies et commencèrent à aspiré le sang d'Harry lentement. Son cou le lançait, l'aspiration lui faisait mal, il suffoquait légèrement, son corps devenait lourds, pesant. Il avait l'impression que seule la poigne d'Envy lui permettait de rester debout… Enfin la bouche se décolla et Harry crus pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, une énorme goulée d'air s'engouffra dans sa bouche.

Il s'effondra au sol, à peine retenue par Envy. Il sentit un liquide froid lui tomber près de sa bouche et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit la reine du clan, le poignet tendu vers lui, lui criant de boire une goutte de son sang. Chose qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Les cinq autres vampires s'approchèrent et firent la même chose qu'Envy chacun leurs tours, offrant une goutte de leurs sangs à Harry. Plus il buvait leurs gouttes, plus Harry voyait flou, sombrement, sa respiration était saccadée, entrecoupée. Il se sentit seulement soulever du sol avant de sombrer dans le néant… Avant de s'évanouir…

* * *

_**A Suivre…**_

_**Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre… Alors vos impressions ? A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enfin le chapitre 3, pfiouuu, plus rapide que le précédent, par contre il y aura une légère pause, car je vais continuer « Song », j'essai d'alterner les deux. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bis.**_

_**Petite légende**__** : entre **_** […] **_** ce sont les pensées. En italique celles de Draco, et en gras celle d'Harry, sans écriture spécial ce sont les autres personnages. C'est un peu compliqué, mais j'espère que vous ne vous perdrait pas.**_

_**Rewiews : **_

_**Sylphee : Wow !!!! M'à première Rewiew pour cette histoire ! Je commençais à désespérer lol Je me demandais même si l'histoire ne plaisait pas… Pour les fautes…. Comme tu dit « Qui n'en fait pas ? »… J'ai juste tendance à en faire –beaucoup- plus que les autres XD. Encore merci de la Rewiew, ça m'à fait plaisir ;)**_

_**Hino Hatari : Hé bien, hé bien… J'ai bien une vague idée de comment faire… Peut être cela se voit-il… Je n'espère pas vraiment… Sinon, merci pour ta Rewiew, ça m'à fait plaisir ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nuits de ses jours…**_

_**Chapitre 3**_.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement, peu à peu, une lumière blanche et vive s'offrant à sa vision, illuminant ses yeux d'une lueur aveuglante. Des sons lui parvenaient faiblement…

« - Il va lui falloir quelques temps pour apprendre à canaliser sa nouvelle énergie, à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs, c'est pour cela que nous le suivrons de près. Je suis navré Ron et Hermione, vous allez devoir vous effacer de son entourage le temps qu'il arrive à se canaliser. C'est pour votre bien, pour que vous ne soyez pas blesser.

- Cela va prendre combien de temps ?

- Hé bien…. En moyenne il faut une semaine, mais étant donner qui il est, ses capacités à apprendre rapidement et le reste, je pense entre deux et trois jours. Il dort encore, vous pouvez venir. »

Harry referma les yeux tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrit. Il pouvait entendre trois démarches différentes, deux féminines et une masculine. L'une des démarches était légère, Harry se doutait que cela devait être Envy, quand aux deux autres c'était par déduction Ron et Hermione.

Il rouvrit les yeux et reconnus cette fois-ci l'infirmerie, expliquant de ce fait la clarté qui l'avait éblouie quelques minutes auparavant. Une tête aux yeux bleus se pencha au dessus de lui.

« Harry ? Tu es déjà réveiller ? C'est étonnant ! »

Le jeune homme hocha positivement de la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre, sa bouche lui semblait pâteuse, sèche. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour ce redresser et aperçus les visages de ses amis, ils semblaient… Soucieux…

« - Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est plutôt à nous de te le demander Harry….

- Non, sa va Ron, t'inquiète pas, je me sens bien, je crois juste que j'ai soif.

- Soif de… Enfin tu vois ? »

Cette simple interrogation agaça légèrement le survivant qui soupira.

« - Non, juste d'eau. Je ne suis pas devenu une bête assoiffée de sang quand même.

- Désolé Harry…

- Pas grave Herm', je suis encore un peu fatiguer… »

Harry pensait avoir un moment de silence, seulement, ayant la tête baissée, il entendit parler la voix de Ron.

** Oh vieux, si tu voyais ta tête, tu à l'air exténué…**

Il redressa brusquement la tête, mais il ne vit pas les lèvres de Ron bouger.

« - Tu à dit quelque chose ?

- Moi ? Non. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Je… Oui… Je crois… »

** Tu es vraiment fatigué si tu crois m'entendre alors que je ne dit rien…**

Non ! Cette fois si, il l'avait regardé, les lèvres de son meilleur ami n'avaient pas bougé… Il devenait fou ?!

'Nous, notre race, nous pouvons lire dans les pensées des gens lorsque nous le voulons…'

Cette phrase revint subitement dans la tête d'Harry, bien sûr ! Cythan lui avait dit, les vampires pouvaient lire dans les pensés des autres… Mais seulement si il le souhaitait… Alors pourquoi avait il lu les pensés de Ron, il ne le voulait pas… Mais oui ! C'était évident ! Il ne contrôlait pas encore ses nouveaux pouvoirs !

« - Je… Vous pouvez me laisser… Je suis encore beaucoup fatigué…

- Oui, bien sûr Harry. Viens Ron ! »

Hermione attrapa le bras de son ami et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, laissant Envy et Harry.

« - C'est étrange pas vrai ?

- Hein ? »

Le brun se tourna vers la jeune femme, elle regardait dehors, son visage illuminé par les rayons du soleil qui filtrait à travers les vitres de l'infirmerie. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient en cascade dans son dos.

« - C'est troublant de savoir ce que pense nos amis, n'est ce pas ?

- Je… Oui… Comment tu sais que…

- Harry, je te rappelle que j'ai subis une transformation bien avant toi, par conséquent, je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, lorsque tu contrôleras tes nouveaux pouvoirs tu n'auras plus de problème.

- Est-ce que tu… Lisais mes pensées ?

- Je vais être honnête Harry, je n'ai lus les tiennes qu'une fois ou deux. Mais je ne vais pas te cacher que lis celle de certaines personnes qui t'entourent.

- Qui ?

- Ca, je ne te le dirai pas. »

Son visage qui était jusque là souriant devint sérieux, tandis qu'elle venait s'asseoir sur le lit d'Harry.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. Nous ne savons pas encore comment ton corps et ton âme réagissent face à tes nouveaux pouvoirs, alors pendant quelques temps nous allons te suivre de très près, tu ne devras être seul sous aucun prétexte, il y aura toujours au moins un de nous six qui te suivra. Tu devras éviter le plus possible de rester avec tes amis pendant environ une semaine maximum, tu risquerais de les blesser. »

Harry écoutait silencieusement les recommandations d'Envy et se demandait s'il arriverait à tenir toute les conditions.

« Une dernière chose, face à cette énorme source de magie qui c'est introduite d'un coup dans ton corps, tes émotions et ton caractères seront quelques peu chambouler pour environ une semaine, pareil que pour tes pouvoirs, le temps que ton corps s'y habitue, tu à du le remarquer ou alors tu t'en rendras compte. Tu verras tes sentiments d'une autre façon. Maintenant viens, tu es autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, une chance pour toi que tu guérisses vite. »

Lui lançant un faible sourire, Harry se saisit d'un verre d'eau pour le boire, seulement quelque chose cogna le verre alors que celui-ci était à l'entrée de la bouche du Survivant.

« - Quel tête en l'air, j'ai oubliée de te dire autre chose, tes dents de vampires seront encore visible aujourd'hui, alors évite de sourire.

- Je ne me sens pas le cœur à rire aujourd'hui. Autre chose que tu oublie ?

- Non, je ne pense pas… »

Alors qu'Envy partait dans ses pensées à la recherche d'information dont elle ne se souviendrait pas, Harry finit de boire son verre en prenant ses lunettes. Il les passa comme à son habitude, les yeux fermés, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le monde était devenu flou.

« - Envy, est tu vraiment certaine que tu n'oublie rien ?

- Euh… Non pourquoi ?

- Car il me semble que je n'ai plus d'aussi bonnes lunettes qu'avant.

- Ah mais oui ! Certains de tes 5 sens sont décuplés! Ta vue est corrigé, plus besoin de tes hideuses lunettes…

- Merci …

- De rien, cesse de me couper ! Ton ouïe est plus puissant – tu t'en rendras compte plus tard, tu auras juste à te concentrer-, ton odorat et ton goût sont plus sensible qu'auparavant.

- Et le toucher ?

- Cela dépend des gens…

- Ah, ok.

- Bon dépêche toi, on y va ! »

oooOOOooo

Un silence royal régnait dans la grande salle, plus personne ne comprenait rien, deux Serpentards, une Serdaigle et deux Poufsouffles étaient installés à la table des Gryffondors, à côté et devant un Harry Potter calme, les yeux posés sur son assiette, mangeant sans prêter attention à tous les regards indiscret des quatre tables. Finalement, un élève des lions se leva et alla voir Harry, Neville Londubat.

« - Euh… Harry… Euh…. Tu sais… On se demandait pourquoi il y avait…

- Des Serpentards, Serdaigle et Poufsouffles à notre table ?

- Euh… Oui…

- Excuse-moi Nev', mais cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Quoi ? Des Serpentards ! Des Serpentards à notre table et ça ne nous regardes pas ?!

- Tout à fait Seamus.

- Non mais on est en plein délire ! Serait tu devenu fou durant la nuit ?

- Non, maintenant laisse moi tranquille. »

Seamus resta un instant interdit et alla s'asseoir, grommelant dans sa barbe. Mais que ce passait il bon sang !

Harry, quand à lui, n'avait pas relevé la tête durant toute l'interaction, il tentait tant bien que mal à supporter et à tenter d'oublier les voix dans sa tête qui lui faisaient mal. Des lamentations futiles de jeunes filles cherchant à retenir l'attention d'un garçon, geignant dans leurs pensés car elles avaient une mèche de cheveux de travers et plein d'autre chose. Mais les garçons ce n'était pas mieux ! Ils ne pensaient qu'aux filles et aux bagarres… Mais une pensée retint son attention, celle d'un certain Serpentard traité comme un prince.

**_Il se passe des choses étranges ici… Certes Potter m'avait dit qu'il se différent aujourd'hui, mais de là à trainer avec des Serpentards ? C'est plus que bizarre… C'est qui ce mec aux mèches rouges qui se la pète… Pourquoi c'est lui qui est à côté de Potter et pas Anny ? Rah !!!!! Mais à quoi je pense moi ?!**_

Harry arrêta de lire ça pensé, commençant à rire sous le regard des six autres vampires. Mais sa tête lui fit soudainement un mal de chien insupportable. Les six êtres de la nuit, ayant remarqué son mal, l'aidèrent à se levé et le guidèrent hors de la Grande Salle. Le jeune homme brun s'assit alors contre le mur froid et se tint la tête. Toutes les pensés se mélangeaient, il y en avait trop, il ne les supportait pas…

« Harry… Essaie de faire le vide dans ta tête… Essaie de ne plus y faire attention… »

Il avait envie de répliquer à Envy que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Ne pas pensé à ce qui nous fait mal ! Bah tiens ! C'est ce qu'il y à de plus facile à faire au monde…

Plus il tente d'éloigner les paroles indésirable, plus elles revenaient en surnombre.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit délicatement et Malfoy en sortit, s'apprêtant à aller Dieu sais où. Seulement il se stoppa en voyant Potter au sol, encadré des six invités dont Envy pencher devant le Survivant.

« - Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait !

- Ne crie pas Draco, s'il te plaît…

- Ne pas crier ? Je suis préfet en chef et j'exige de savoir ce que vous lui avez fait !

- On ne lui à rien fait Malfoy.

- Ah ouais ? T'en est certain mèche rouge ? Tu m'explique pourquoi il est au sol en semblant souffrir le martyr ?

- Mèche rou…

- Je suis au sol car j'ai un horrible mal de crâne et t'entendre hurler n'arrange rien ! La ferme ! »

Harry avait crié, sa patience ayant atteint sa limite. Le mal de tête se dissipait enfin, bien que lentement. Alors il s'accorda le droit de ce relever, même s'il chancelait, il se retenait au mur.

« - Potter, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie…

- Non, Pomfresh n'y pourrait rien…

- Mais…

- Tais-toi Malfoy, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

Harry commença à partir, accompagner de Drew, Evan, Anny, June et Cythan.

« - Ca se voit tellement que tu n'à pas besoin d'aide. C'est vrai, c'est toujours toi qui aide les autres, après tout, c'est toi le gentil et moi le méchant de l'histoire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Malfoy, tu es différent aujourd'hui.

- Moi ?! Moi ?! Différent ?! Ah mais laisse-moi rire ! C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui prends mon petit déjeuné avec cinq autre personnes que celle de ma maison, c'est moi qui remballe mes amis, qui me tape une crise de je ne sais quoi dans le couloir ! Oui, je l'avoue, je suis démasquer, c'est moi ! »

Un rire nerveux s'éleva dans le couloir, celui de Draco Malfoy, qui ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait et racontait. Harry se tourna vers ses amis et leurs dit d'y aller, qu'il les rejoignait, qu'il ne risquait rien puisque Envy restait. Une fois ses amis partis, Harry s'approcha de Malfoy et Envy.

« - Bon, aller Malfoy, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Quel problème ?

- Cette crise que tu nous fais.

- Quel crise ?

- Tu te moque de moi ?

- Si je te dis que non, tu me tape ?

- Il y à des chances.

- Alors je me moque de toi. »

Soudain, Harry plaqua violemment Draco contre le mur, un bras serrant légèrement la gorge de se dernier, tout en tenant le col du blond d'une main.

« Harry, calmes toi… »

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas Envy, non, il était trop occupé…

« - Ne te moque pas de moi Malfoy ! Ne te moque pas ! Ne me cherche pas !

- Je… Je ne me moque pas… Tu… Tu es… Tu es différent !....

- Comment ça je suis différent ?

- Regardes toi ! Ja… Jamais tu ne m'aurait plaqué contre un… Contre un mur… Près à me frapper…

- Tu me pousse à bout Malfoy ! Tu me pousse à bout !

- Je veux juste te faire réagir ! »

Harry avait relâché Malfoy, tout en restant proche de lui…

« - A quel sujet ?

- Tu envoie tes amis se faire voir, tu m'ignore, tu manque de me passer à tabac… Ce n'est pas Harry Potter que j'ai en face de moi, c'est…. C'est… Un inconnu ! Un individu qui tente d'usurper sa place.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi…

- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Quel en serait mon profit ?

- Semer le doute dans mon esprit…

- Dans quel but ?

- A toi de me le dire, c'est toi le futur mangemort ici ! »

Le visage de Draco se referma instantanément, bien qu'une légère tristesse fût visible dans ses yeux gris orageux. Il était blessé, par les mots qu'Harry avait prononcés, mais aussi à cause de ce visage résolu qu'il abordait, il croyait sincèrement ce qu'il pensait… Il contourna Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et, une fois au niveau de son oreille, dit de façon assez audible.

« Je crois que c'est la chose la plus blessante que tu ais put me dire en sept ans. »

Et il disparu dans les couloirs, seul ses bruits de pas troublait le silence qui régnait dans les dédales de pierres. Le bun n'ayant fait aucun mouvement.

Envy s'approcha du Survivant et le tira légèrement des pensés du brun.

« Harry, je t'avais dit de te calmer, écoute moi la prochaine fois, regarde dans quel état tu es. »

Il acquiesça de la tête, même s'il n'avait écouté que la moitié de ce qu'avait dit la vampire.

« - Un jour tu devras m'expliquer si vous êtes amis ou ennemis… Enfin ce que vous êtes exactement…

- Ca va être dure de t'expliquer, j'ai du mal à me l'expliquer moi-même… »

oooOOOooo

Malfoy faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre… Quelle journée désastreuse ! D'abord il à faillit –mais vraiment faillit- se lever en retard, Blaise qui est malade et l'abandonne toute la journée, Pansy qui devient LE pot de colle par excellence, Potter qui… Enfin voilà, puis vient le moment favori de cette journée… La scène qu'il avait faite à Potter dans le couloir ! Non mais qu'est ce qui lui à prit ! Faire une chose pareille ? Et si quelqu'un était passé ? Et si Potter avait tout raconter ? Et si ? Et si ?... Mais avec des si on referait le monde…

Et si…

Non ridicule ! Il devait se calmer ! Non mais vraiment ! Pensé une chose pareil ! Et puis quoi encore ?!

Il commençait sérieusement à pensé qu'il devait consulter un psychomage…

Une journée misérable, comme il les détester !

« C'est toi le futur mangemort ici ! »

Cette phrase se répétait dans ça tête comme une litanie, une affreuse litanie… Alors lui aussi pensait ça, qu'il allait rejoindre un fou mégalomane ? Qu'il allait se faire marquer comme tu bétail ? Décidemment, Potter avait une piètre image de lui… Et puis s'il cessait de juger à tous vas, le balafré, peut être qu'il lui dirait la vérité… Mais non, il le juge sur son ascendance, sur les erreurs de ses parents, sur le choix que l'on voulait le forcer à faire, et non sur ses choix à Lui !

Rah ! Il en avait marre, prendre un bon bain d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien !

Il prit alors le chemin des couloirs, s'enfonçant dans les passages de pierres froides pour atteindre l'extérieur, dérangeant au passage les tableaux qui cherchaient à s'endormir, ou alors ceux que Draco réveillait par accident avec la lumière de sa baguette.

Enfin ! Il voyait enfin cette porte faite de bois et de ferraille, celle qui menait à l'extérieur du bâtiment, là où il serait enfin seul et à l'air libre.

Il ouvrit délicatement la porte, évitant de la faire grincer, d'être repérer par Rusard. Une bouffée d'air frais s'insinua dans ses poumons tandis qu'un léger vent frai le décoiffait légèrement. En temps normal il se hâterait de se recoiffé, mais ce soir il s'en fiche, il est seul, qui pourrait le surprendre ? Hein ? Personne !

Se repérant facilement grâce à sa baguette, il se dirigea vers un point précis, le lac… Le seul endroit où il se sentait réellement bien lorsqu'il était seul, la nuit, face à cette lune qui se reflétait dans le lac lisse et calme, oubliant ses problèmes, s'abandonnant dans un monde sans guerres, sans rien, juste de la magie, de la vie, et du bonheur avec sa famille. Là-bas, il n'y avait jamais personne pour le déranger, généralement, personne ne sortait la nuit, de peur de tomber sur un Draco trop sévère car il fait sa ronde au lieu de dormir. Mais personne ne savait qu'il ne faisait jamais sa ronde, il venait tous les soirs ici…

Ce soir, il s'allongea dans le sable froid du bord du lac, contemplant la lune pleine et grosse…

oooOOOooo

« Incroyable Harry ! Vraiment ! C'est impressionnant ce que tu peux déjà faire ! »

Oui, « impressionnant », « incroyable », voilà les mots que lui répétaient Drew et Evan, les jumeaux vampires. Cela devait faire trois ou quatre heures qu'ils s'entraînaient tous les trois pour que Harry contrôle son élément, après l'avoir cherché longuement, il se trouva qu'il contrôlait l'air, par conséquent le vent. Ce qui était « incroyable » et « impressionnant », était le fait qu'en si peu de temps, le Survivant arrivait déjà à contrôler son élément, à l'animer, à le mouvé.

« - Je pense que cela suffit pour ce soir, demain ce sera June qui t'entrainera.

- Drew, peut tu m'en dire plus sur les éléments ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ecoute, Evan et moi on demandera à Envy si l'on peut t'en parler, si c'est oui, c'est June qui t'en parlera, sinon, ce sera Envy elle-même qui t'en parlera le moment venu, ok ?

- Mais…

- Ecoute Drew, Harry, nous ne pouvons rien décider sur elle, t'en parler sans son accord serait une grave erreur, d'abord car Envy n'est pas du tout agréable quand elle est en colère, et ensuite car on pourrait te dire des choses que soit tu dois découvrir seul, soit qu'il est trop tôt de t'en parler. Tu m'à compris ?

- Euh… A peu près…

- Bien alors bonne soirée.

- Mais que faites-vous le soir ?

- Soit on se force à dormir, soit on se promène… »

Les deux frères s'éloignèrent en rigolant, laissant un Harry grommelant dans sa barbe…

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était devenu un vampire et ceux-ci ne dorment presque pas… Il pouvait se promener, Envy lui avait donné une ration de sang –un sang synthétique mis au point par la communauté vampirique-, il ne risquait donc pas de sauté à la gorge de Rusard ou d'un des préfets…

Il décida de sortir dehors, dans le parc, retourner à cet arbre qu'il aime, celui où il avait pleuré la veille. Etrangement, il se trouvait ridicule d'avoir pleuré, il se sent bien en vampire, il ne voyait pas beaucoup de différence pour le moment – à par son caractère provisoire, il avait fait pleurer 6 élèves de sa maison, faillit attaquer Rogue, et pleins d'autres choses encore-, il se sentait bien en vampire. Il se sentait fort, c'était sûrement la chose qui lui plaisait le plus là dedans, il pouvait contrôler un élément, lire dans les pensées –il essayait d'éviter, cela lui faisait des migraines car il en captait trop à la fois-. Que rêver de mieux ?! Il avait enfin des chances de tuer ce vieux Serpent qui refuse de mourir, pourquoi avait-il douté un seul instant ? Peur ? Oui, sûrement, l'ancien Harry était effrayé par tout… L'ancien Harry… Cet ancien lui qu'il avait été durant longtemps, il ne regrettait pas vraiment d'avoir abandonné cet autre lui. Grace à sa transformation, il se sentait quelque peu lui-même, il osait enfin dire quand il n'était pas d'accord, même si cela faisait de la peine, il s'en fichait un peu…

Oui, il était devenu quelque peu égoïste, mais pour le moment c'était le cadet de ses soucis, alors il se promenait sur le chemin, se faisant guider par le petit chemin de terre menant à cette petite colline… Mais il voulait tenter quelque chose, une expérience…

Il s'immobilisa sur le chemin, les yeux clos, la respiration calme, le cœur battant au même rythme que ses inspirations et expirations. Ses bras tendus le long de son corps s'élevait légèrement, un léger courant d'air tournoyant autour d'eux, se répandant autour du corps d'Harry, l'encerclant, l'effleurant. La sensation lui plaisait, c'était léger, cela chatouillait quelque peu, mais c'était agréable, il se sentait léger, libre.

A ses pieds, une légère pression se format autour de ceux-ci, soulevant légèrement ses pieds, faisant léviter le corps. Alors Harry ouvrit ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'un bon mètre devait séparer son corps du sol, et encore, il arrivait à monter encore plus haut !

Son corps se pencha en avant, lentement, doucement, sans faire de mouvement brusque, de peur de tomber car à présent, environ trois mètres le séparait du sol. Une fois en position en diagonale à la terre, son corps se mit à avancer en avant, la vitesse était moyenne, ni trop lente, ni trop rapide, assez vite pour que de légères larmes se formes aux coins de ses yeux, mais assez doucement pour qu'il ne risque pas de perdre le contrôle et d'atterrir dans un arbre aux alentours.

Une douce sensation empoigna son être, une sensation de liberté incroyable, inimaginable, indescriptible ! Il se sentait léger, libre, seul, incroyablement et agréablement seul ! Jamais il n'avait ressentit une tel chose depuis son premier vol en balai, depuis qu'il avait récupérer le rapeltout de Neville, lorsque Malfoy le lui avait volé…

Malfoy… Plus il pensait à lui, plus il se sentait étrange, à cause de cette relation qui les unissait… Depuis le début de cette année, ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord silencieux, qu'ils ne se feraient plus cette stupide guerre sans intérêt, ils avaient tout deux été naïvement manipuler par des « on dit… » et par des « il est… », « Il est à Serpentard, il va être mangemort… », « Il est le Survivant, il va tuer ton maître… ». Au fond, ils étaient aussi stupides l'un que l'autre de s'être fait avoir de la sorte par un père pour l'un, et des rumeurs pour l'autre. Alors depuis près de quatre ou cinq mois, les couloirs étaient plus silencieux, plus sur, moins dangereux, mais plus triste aussi. Ils se faisaient un bref signe de tête ou s'ignoraient quand ils se croisaient dans les dédales de pierres du vieux château.

Il arriva finalement à l'arbre et se posa sur une des branches dépourvue de feuilles à cause du temps frais de la fin de l'automne. Accroupi sur la branche, contemplant le paysage brillant grâce à la pleine lune, il s'autorisa un long soupir brillant, les yeux fermés, le vent l'entourant toujours, ses cheveux voletant, fouettant son visage…

« Potter ?... »

Le charme se rompit, le vent tomba, ses yeux se rouvrirent pour tomber dans ceux, orageux, de Malfoy.

« - Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, tu aurais du me dire que tu étais là, je serais partis…

- Je viens d'arrivé Malfoy.

- Mais… Je… Je ne t'ai pas vue ni entendu grimper à cet arbre.

- Je ne l'ai pas escaladé Malfoy.

- Alors… Comment à tu ?...

- Tu n'à pas besoin de le savoir. »

Le blond se releva, remit sa cape et regarda Harry.

« - Bien, je vais y aller.

- Je te dérange ?

- Ne serais-ce pas le contraire ?

- Pardon ?

- Après tout, je suis futur mangemort, ce serait normal que je rejoigne Face de Serpent. »

Il commença à partir, mais Harry sauta à terre et retourna de force Draco, enfonçant ses prunelles émeraude dans ceux d'argents de son camarade.

« - Quoi Potter ? Que vas-tu me balancer comme horreur totalement fausse encore ?

- Désolé…

- Comment ?

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça…

- Tu ne peux pas mieux dire.

- Je ne suis juste pas moi aujourd'hui, et ce sera ainsi pendant sûrement une semaine.

- Pourquoi me dire ça ?

- Pour que tu le sache et que tu évite de trainer sur mon chemin, à moins que tu ne sois fou et veuille risquer d'être tué.

- Que t'arrive t-il Potter ?

- Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Bien, Harry, que t'arrive t-il ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi ces réactions ? Pourquoi tu envoie tes amis se faire voir ? Pourquoi semble tu si différent ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Car seul Ron et Hermione savent ce qu'il m'arrive…

- C'est pour cela que vous vous disputez souvent depuis quelques jours ?

- En partie oui, en très grosse partie même. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, silence durant lequel Harry alla s'installer au pied de l'arbre, faisant signe à Draco de le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'assit aux côté du Gryffondor et admira le ciel étoilé.

« - Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Que sommes-nous ?

- Des êtres humains qui vivent leurs vies au jours le jours, vieillissant à chaque instant, rigolant, pleurant, vivant joyeusement, déprimant, exposant nos émotions, nos envies, nos dégouts, nos passions à chaque instant qui passe. Nous ne somme que des âmes qui errent sur Terre sans raison valable.

- Je… Hum… J'aime bien ta vision sur l'être humain Draco, Mais… Euh… Je te demandais ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre.

- Par pitié Potter ! Exprime-toi mieux la prochaine fois ! »

Grâce à la lune et à sa nouvelle vision, Harry cru décelé une légère rougeur sur les joues pâles du Serpentard.

« - Et toi Harry ? Comment vois-tu notre relation ?

- Je dirais d'une extrême difficulté, ni amis ni ennemis, on est juste deux personnes quelques peu semblables, à la tête d'un groupe. On s'aide sans s'aider. On s'apprécie sans s'apprécier. En clair nous sommes juste deux êtres compliqués. Et toi ?

- Je dirais à peu près la même chose… Voudrait tu que l'on soit ami ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pourquoi cette soudaine question sur notre relation ?

- Répond moi d'abord.

- Oh oh ! Tu ne te laisse pas faire, tu mordrais presque. Pour te répondre, c'est à cause de ta question sur notre relation, si tu te demande ça, cela voudrait-il dire que tu veux que l'on soit amis ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Comment tu ne sais pas ?

- Je le voudrais mais… »

** **Mais je crains de vouloir plus…** **

Jamais il n'oserait le lui dire, bien que son caractère ait changé, il ne pouvait dire cela d'un coup ! Même si cela fait un an ou deux qu'il avait des doutes sur ses véritables sentiments envers Draco, il n'était tout de même pas suicidaire.

« - Mais ?

- Rien… Rien ne t'en fait pas.

- Mouais… »

** _Tu me cache quelque chose Harry…_ **

« - Non !!

- Non ? Quoi « non » ?

- Je ne te cache rien !

- Tu… Quoi ?... Je n'avais rien dit Harry.

- Je… Tu… Merde ! »

Non ! Non ! NON ! Il avait entendu les pensées de Draco par accident et avait cru l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Comment allait-il faire ?!

« - Potter, soit tu me dis ce qu'il se passe, soit…

- Soit quoi Malfoy ? Tu compte me taper ?

- Non mais… Que ce passe t-il ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler Draco ! Essaie de comprendre !

- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu arrive à entendre mes pensées ? Que tu arrive sans un bruit dans un arbre ? Que le vent cesse dès que tu remarque ma présence ? Ca, je l'avais remarqué ! Alors tu m'excuseras, mais c'est normal que je crie alors que tu me cache des choses ! Alors je me répète, que ce passe t-il ?

- Des changements Malfoy ! Des changements ! Je change ! J'ai changé ! Je ne suis plus le même depuis hier ! C'est tout ! Je suis juste devenu quelqu'un d'autre… »

Le survivant baissa la tête, les yeux rivés aux sols, il était un vampire, certes, mais il conservait un cœur, et ce cœur avait mal, mal de constater ces changements. Alors de légères gouttes se formèrent dans les yeux du brun. Draco, qui c'était placé devant le survivant durant leur échange verbal, vit les larmes qui commençait à couler sur les joues du garçon en face de lui. A cet instant il lui parut frêle, fragile, prêt à tomber en morceau à chaque instant.

« Harry… »

Sa voix était redevenue douce, il s'en voulait de lui avoir crié dessus alors qu'il semble à bout. Alors il s'approcha du Survivant et s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, le réconforter, mais celui-ci sursauta et se cala contre l'arbre, évitant le contact.

« - Harry ?

- Ne me touche pas… Tu ne dois pas…

- Pourquoi ? Tu ?...

- Non on ne m'à rien fait… Du moins pas dans ce sens là.

- Mais pourquoi alors ?

- Draco, si je te raconte ce qu'il se passe, me promet tu de n'en parler à personne, et d'évité d'y penser le moins possible en présence des six invités du château ?

- Oui, mais je…

- Promet-le ! C'est tout !

- Oui, je te le promets. »

Harry soupira, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il allait lui en parler, sûrement car il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'en parler, qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir supporter cela tout seul plus longtemps. Oui, il était content d'être vampire, mais cela lui paressait dur de le cacher à tant de gens, alors il voulait lui en parler, à lui, à cette personne pour qui il lui semble ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié ou de la haine. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et posa ses yeux encore un peu embué de larmes sur Draco.

« Voldemort ses mit en route, les mangemorts attaqueront l'école dans peu de temps, seulement je n'étais pas assez puissant, je ne battais pas Rogue, qui n'est pourtant pas très puissant comparé Voldy, alors on devait trouver une solution. On n'avait plus d'espoir, on était désespérer, mai vint le jour où les Dunvalleyn nous contactèrent, il y à quelques jours, ils nous proposaient leur aide, mais leur aide avait un prix, moi, ma vie. Voit tu, les Dunvalleyn sont des vampires – ne fait pas cette tête -, alors ils devaient me transformer, chose qu'ils ont fait il y à un jour. C'est pour cela que tu m'à trouvé en larme l'autre jour, on venait de m'apprendre que je serais mordu le soir même, alors que c'était prévus quelques jours plus tard. Bien des choses on changer. Les vampires peuvent lire dans les pensées, alors oui, tout à l'heure j'ai lu par accident dans tes pensées, et ce matin, ma crise devant la Grande Salle, c'est par ce que ne contrôlant pas encore ce pouvoir, j'ai été envahis par le flot de pensées, et ma tête me faisait souffrir. Je suis arrivé silencieusement car je volais, un vampire peu contrôler un élément, et je contrôle le vent, alors j'ai tenté de voler, chose que j'ai réalisé. Si j'ai refusé à ce que tu me touche tout à l'heure Draco, c'est par ce que même si mon cœur bat encore, ma peau est froide, et que je ne voulais pas que sente ma peau gelée. Voilà tu sais tout. »

Draco était choqué. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait pitié pour Harry, il n'avait pas choisis son destin, et il était contraint de se faire mordre pour tuer un fou, pour sauver des milliards d'êtres humains, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

** _Je suis navré pour toi Harry…_ **

« - Ne le sois pas.

- Peut tu… Eviter d'écouter mes pensées ?

- Je suis désolé, j'ai encore du mal à contrôlé ce pouvoir. A tu peur de moi ?

- Non. Puis-je ? »

Draco avait amorcé un mouvement en avant, les bras ouverts vers Harry, celui-ci acquiesça et se blottit dans les bras de Draco. Sa peau froide filtrant la cape et les vêtements, Draco eu un frisson qui le fit sourire.

** _Pleure vas-y mon épaule et là pour ça…_ **

Harry sourit, comprenant que Draco savait que le brun pouvait l'entendre, alors il laissa libre cour à ses larmes qui dévalèrent sur ses joues, secouant le corps de spasmes, de soubresauts. Sa voix restant silencieuse, il pleurait, pleurait sa jeunesse immortelle, pleurait la mort future de ses amis sans lui…

Draco caressait la tête d'Harry, ne disant rien, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le calmer, à part lui servir appui, à par le soutenir. Alors il laissa le temps s'écouler, attendant que le jeune homme brun se calme.

« - Sa va mieux Harry ?

- Oui… Merci Draco… »

Ledit Draco allait lui répondre que ce n'était rien, mais il se stoppa en voyant le visage du brun. Même s'il était inondé de larmes qui coulaient encore un peu, même si ses yeux c'était quelque peu assombris, même s'ils étaient rouges, son charme ne faiblissait pas, au contraire, il était plus touchant… Plus attachant…

Leurs visages étaient proches, le souffle de Draco parvenait à Harry, et vice-versa, ils entraient dans un monde à part, ne prenant pas conscience de ce qui les entourait, ne prenant pas conscience des bourrasques de vent qui commençait à les entourés, ne prenant pas conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Leurs visages se rapprochaient mutuellement, les deux jeunes hommes tous les deux fascinés par les yeux à moitié clos de l'autre, leurs lèvres se frôlaient à présent, les mains d'Harry autour de la nuque de Draco, et les bras de celui-ci autour de la taille du jeune vampire. Le brun touchait les cheveux du blond, découvrant leurs textures douces, tel de la soie.

Draco approcha un peu plus et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, doucement, timidement, une hésitation visible des deux côtés. Se séparant pour mieux se rejoindre, les deux lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre plus fortement, mais toujours avec une once d'hésitation, d'appréhension face à la réaction de l'autre. Mais finalement ils se laissèrent aller dans les bras de l'autre, laissant libre cours à leurs pulsions.

Seulement Draco voulut aller trop vite et commença à introduire sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry, cherchant sa jumelle, la trouvant. Mais en sentant le contact de cette langue contre la sienne, le jeune vampire sembla reprendre conscience et repoussa le Serpentard qui faillit tomber à la renverse par terre.

« Je… Désolé… Je ne… Pardon… »

Harry murmurait des excuses incompréhensibles tout en se relevant, fuyant le regard interloqué de Draco. Il se mit à courir, ignorant les appels de Draco. Peu importe il n'entendait que cette voix dans sa tête qui traduisait ses pensées.

** **Ca n'aurait pas du se passé, on n'aurait jamais du s'embrasser, c'est impossible… C'est impossible… Impossible…** **

Plus loin, un jeune Serpentard cherchait à savoir ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il c'était laisser aller, pourquoi il l'avait embrassé…

** _Pourquoi ?_ **

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Suivre. Prochaine publication pour « Song ».**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voilà le chapitre 4... **_

_**Bon, maintenant je reprend les cours donc les suites seront à attendre plus longtemps que c'est dernier temps, en tout cas j'essaierais d'en publier toute les une ou deux semaines...**_

_**Par rapport à se chapitre... Bah le dernier avant qu'il y ai des combats, donc le chapitre 4 est le "calme" avant la tempête...**_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**_Nuits de ses jours._**

**_Chapitre 4._**

« Ca suffit Harry ! Maintenant tu va te calmer ! »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Harry Potter, Survivant et Elu de son état, mettait sans dessus dessous le dortoir des garçons. Ron, n'arrivant pas à le calmer, appela Hermione à la rescousse, celle-ci était à présent en train de crier sur le vampire qui s'arrêta et regarda la jeune fille dans le blanc des yeux, ses pupilles vertes lançant des éclairs.

« - Oh non Harry, ce regard ne marche pas avec moi ! Alors tu te calme, tu t'assoies et tu nous explique ce qui ne va pas.

- Comment tu me parle, tu crois que c'est en me parlant de la sorte que je vais vous parlez tranquillement ?

- Ron à déjà essayer de te parler tranquillement, mais tu l'à royalement ignoré. Alors tu te calme, à moins que…

- Que ?

- Que tu ne préfère que j'appelle Envy.

- Je… Tu… Tu ne peux pas la joindre à tout bout de champs.

- Oh oh Harry, détrompe toi, Envy avait prévus que tu pèterais des plombs, alors elle nous à confier, à moi et à Ron, ce magnifique pendentif qui, lorsqu'on l'attrape avec les deux mains, préviens Envy d'un problème. C'est bon, tu t'es décider à coopérer ? »

Harry examina la jeune fille et remarqua, qu'elle portait en effet, un nouveau collier qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. C'était l'initial du prénom d'Hermione, un grand « H » modelé de façon raffiné, élégante, de jolie petites arabesques. Il tourna la tête vers Ron et remarqua un collier identique sauf que la lettre était un R majuscule.

« - Pourquoi elle vous à donner ça ?

- Car ils ne peuvent pas être 24 sur 24 avec toi, et donc qu'au moindre problème il fallait qu'ils puissent être prévenus.

- Mouais.

- Cesse de faire ta mauvaise tête. Bon et si tu nous disais ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ben… Euh… Je…

- Abrège Harry.

- Vous aller pas vous moquez ?

- Non.

- Tu vas pas t'évanouir Ron ?

- Je crains le pire maintenant, mais non, j'essaierais. »

Harry s'assis sur son lit –le seul qu'il avait laissé intact-, et prit une grande bouffé d'air.

« Malfoyetmoioncestembrasser. »

La phrase avait été dite d'une traite, les mots coller les uns aux autres. Ron et Hermione regardait le Survivant, hébété.

« - Vous voyez, vous vous moquez de moi !

- Harry, il semblerait que devenir vampire ne t'ai pas forcément rendu plus intelligent.

- Quoi ? Nan mais vas y te gène pas 'Mione.

- On à rien comprit à ce que tu à dit Harry !

- Ah ! Et vous voulez que je répète.

- De manière compréhensible cette fois-ci si possible.

- Oui, bon ok… Euh… Ben… Malfoy et moi on c'est embrasser hier soir. »

Aucun boom sonore ne résonna dans la pièce, juste deux personnes qui s'assirent sur le lit en face de celui d'Harry.

« - Ca va Ron ? T'es tout blanc.

- Ouais… Ouais… Ca va… T'es sûr que vous vous êtes embrassé ?

-Ben ouais.

- Harry, comment ça c'est passé ?

- Bah en fait c'est tout bête 'Mione, Malfoy et moi on c'est trouver par hasard au même endroit hier soir, après le couvre feu. On à un peu parler –il sait que je suis un vampire- et…

- Tu lui à dit que tu étais un vampire ?!

- Ron cri pas, niveau discrétion on repassera. Oui, je lui ai dit, car il avait en parti comprit et j'ai cru qu'il avait parlé à un moment mais en fait il avait pensé, alors j'ai été obligé de lui dire.

- Parler ? Pensé ? Tu nous explique.

- Ah c'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas encore dit. Les vampires peuvent lire dans les pensés.

- Ca veut dire que…

- A l'infirmerie je t'avais bien entendu parler, mais c'était tes pensés.

- Merde alors.

- Comme tu dis, mais vois tu, le seul problème c'est que je ne le contrôle pas encore…

- Harry, la suite s'il te plaît.

- Sa viens, donc on parlait et je ne sais pas, on c'est rapprocher et on c'est embrasser sans nous en rendre compte. Et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai fuis. Mais le pire c'est que j'ai entendu sa pensé pendant que je fuyais, il c'est dit « Pourquoi ? ».

- Tu à fuit ?

- Oui… Mais ce n'est pas m'à faute Herm', j'étais effrayé, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il ce passait.

- Lui non plus, je ne pense pas qu'il ait comprit.

- Ron ? Tu dis rien Ron.

- J'te comprends pas mec, pourquoi t'à fuis ?

- J'étais effrayé ! Je l'ai déjà dit ! Imagine t'à…. Euh… Je sais pas… Rogue ! T'à Rogue qui viens, vous parlez et d'un coup vous sous embrassez, comment tu réagirais ?

- C'est pas pareil mec !

- Si, c'est une personne que tu déteste…

- Je croyais que vous ne vous détestiez plus.

- Oui… Bon ok… Ne me coupe pas ! Bon alors imagine que c'est avec quelqu'un que tu détestais avant, et que maintenant ça va a peut près. Tu lui dis que tu es un vampire, et d'un coup vous vous embrassez, comment tu réagirais ?

- Hé bien… Déjà je ne fuirais pas… Je pense que j'en discuterais avec lui…

- Ah ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Bien sûr Harry, Ron à raison, vous devez en parler, ce n'est pas rien. Parle-lui, parlez en… »

Etrangement, Harry n'était pas totalement convaincu…

oooOOOooo

_**POV Draco.**_

Je marche avec Blaise dans les couloirs, c'est la pause mais on va à la bibliothèque, vu que la prof de Divination à encore fais une espèce de malaise, nous n'avons pas cour jusqu'à 14h. Je crois que Zabini me parle, mais je ne l'écoute pas, en fait, je repense à hier soir. Potter ! Pourquoi j'ai embrassé Potter ? Et puis merde ! Potter est un vampire ! Je savais qu'ils existaient encore, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'ils se mêleraient de la bataille… Zut… Ca risque de compliquer les choses…

« Oh ! Draco ! Tu m'écoute un peu ?! »

Je me tourne vers Blaise, mince, il c'est rendu compte que je l'écoutais pas.

« - Désolé Blaise, j'étais dans la lune.

- Ca, j'avais remarqué. Tu te décide à me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

- Mais voyons Blaise, je croyais qu'au bout de tant d'années tu aurais comprit que je ne dirais rien de trop personnel sur moi, même à toi.

- J'avais remarqué, mais ça ne coute rien d'essayer… Il abuse Rogue de nous donné ça pour demain.

- Que veux-tu, on ne peut rien y faire…

- Ouais mais bon… »

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite Blaise qui est encore en train de se plaindre de mon parrain… Mais putain, il se passe quoi là ? C'est moi qui viens de crié comme ça ? On aurait dit une fille. Bon je m'explique, je viens de me faire tirer dans une salle de classe vide par je ne sais qui, et mon chère meilleur ami ne l'à même pas remarqué.

« Tait toi Draco… »

Potter ? C'est Potter qui viens de me « kidnapper » de la sorte ?

« - Je t'ai pas kidnappé Draco, je t'ai… Comment dire… Emprunté à Blaise.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit hier de ne pas lire mes pensées.

- Si tu crois que je le fais exprès… »

Oh, que c'est mignon, Potter ronchonne… Humpff, il peut au moins essayer de ne pas le faire.

« - Bon Potter, tu m'explique pourquoi tu à fais ça ?

- Ce n'est plus Harry.

- Non.

- Dommage.

- Bon tu te décide à me dire ce qu'il ce passe ?

- Ben, je voulais m'excusé pour hier.

- Pour ?

- Pour m'être enfuit, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Comme je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, alors on oublie ça, ok Potter? »

Ah ? Pourquoi il fait cette tête déçus ? Il n'espérait tout de même pas que…

« … L'on soit ensemble après ça ? Non. Ca n'à rien avoir avec ça. »

Rahhh ! Il m'énerve à lire mes pensées !

« - Bien alors ci c'est fini, tu m'excusera mais Blaise doit ce demandé où je suis passé.

- Ouais, vas-y. »

Je ne me fais pas prier et sors de la salle, mais reste contre la porte quelques secondes, heureusement personne n'est dans le couloir.

« Mais quel con ! »

Je sursaute, non il n'y à personne dans le couloir, ça viens de… La classe ???

« Plus con tu meurs ! »

Tiens, Potter s'énerve. Que lui arrive t-il ?

« J'ai été assez bête pour croire que lui et moi nous pourrions devenir ami. Mais non ! »

Ooooh ! C'est pour ça qu'il était déçu…

« Quel idiot je fais… Je crois que ma bêtise à atteint sa limite. »

Hé ! Depuis quand Potter s'autocritique ? Depuis quand il s'insulte lui-même ?

« Bon, je vais voir Hermione et lui dire que ça n'à pas marché… »

Aie ! Ennuie en perspective, vaux mieux que je file…

oooOOOooo

_**POV Harry**_

Je sors de la salle et souris en voyant Draco qui court en tournant à l'angle du couloir. Bien sûr que je savais qu'il était là ! Grâce au fait que je suis un vampire, j'ai sentis sa présence derrière la porte, comme quoi, c'est serviable d'être un être de la nuit.

Je rejoins Hermione et Ron dans la bibliothèque et aperçois Draco et Blaise à trois tables de nous. Je crois que je vais m'amuser… Hermione me lance un regard interrogateur alors je m'assoie et commence à tout leurs raconté.

« - Il c'est rien passé au départ, je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé de m'être enfuis, et il à di qu'il préférait qu'on oublie tout.

- C'est tout ?

- T'es curieux Ron. Non, ce n'est pas tout. Il est sortit et est resté derrière la porte, je sentais encore sa présence, alors j'ai fais celui qui était abattu car apparemment il voulait être ami avec Draco mais que ça semblait pas pouvoir marcher car celui-ci ne voulait pas.

- Tu à fais ? Ca veut dire que tu ne veux pas vraiment être ami avec lui ?

- Non c'est pas ça 'Mione. Je veux vraiment être ami avec Draco, je voulais juste dire que j'ai exagérer les choses.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah je me suis traité de con, d'imbécile.

- T'y va pas de main morte.

- Arrête de rire Ron, je suis sérieux. Et puis… Si je deviens ami avec lui, toi aussi tu devras le devenir.

- J'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête, en dirais un…

- … Un Serpentard, oui, merci, je sais, et je te rappelle que j'ai faillis aller à Serpentard.

- C'est agaçant que tu puisses savoir ce que l'on va dire.

- En cours c'est pratique, mais ne t'inquiète pas Herm', ça ne va durer qu'encore quelques jours.

- Si tu le dit. »

oooOOOooo

_**POV Lecteur**_

Une heure passa durant lequel un silence de mort régnais dans la bibliothèque, une heure qu'Harry et Ron travaillais sans bronché, étonnant au passage Hermione.

« Mon 'Ryry que j'adore du fond du cœur, pourrais tu me rendre service ? »

Ledit « 'Ryry » tourna la tête et soupira en voyant la tête de sa meilleur amie, les yeux brillant, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - Tu veux quoi ?

- Un livre de potion !

- Lequel ?

- Tu ne le devine pas ?

- Ca ne marche pas à tous les coups…

- Super, attend, je te le note sur un papier, il est dur à prononcé… »

Super, il allait enfin pouvoir un peu décrocher de son parchemin, même si c'était pour une pause de quelques minutes. Il prit le papier et s'éloigna dans les rangés de livres de la bibliothèque. Arrivé enfin devant le livre voulus, il approcha une main du bouquin, mais une autre main s'en empara, plus blanche et plus fine.

« - Draco ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Désolé, mais j'avais besoin de ce livre.

- Dommage moi aussi. »

Malfoy commença à s'éloigner, le livre sous le bras pour rejoindre sa table, mais il fut retenu par Harry.

« - Je crois que j'ai mal parlé, j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de ce livre.

- Ah, pardonne moi, je me suis mal exprimé, moi aussi j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de ce livre. »

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïences durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne la parole, se rapprochant du Serpentard.

« - Bien, alors je te propose quelque chose, toi et Zabini vous venez à notre table, et nous travaillons tous les cinq ensemble.

- Pourquoi c'est nous qui devrions nous déplacer ?

- Pitié Draco, cesse de faire ta mauvaise tête, et puis notre table est plus grande que la votre.

- Ok, sa va, on vient…

- Ah ? Donne-moi le livre alors.

- Quoi ? Mais puisqu'on vient, il n'y à pas besoin.

- Juste pour être sûr que toi et Zabini vous viendrez. »

Malfoy donna le livre à contrecœur et alla à sa table, parlant à un Blaise qui écarquillait les yeux. Harry retourna tout sourire à sa table et donna le livre à Hermione.

« - Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire de la sorte Harry.

- Rien à part le fait que Draco et Blaise viennent à notre table.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, ils ont besoin du même livre, alors j'ai proposé à Draco à ce qu'ils nous rejoignent tous les deux. Il a finit par accepté. Tenez, ils arrivent. »

Et en effet, c'est un Blaise souriant et un Draco quelque peu boudeur qui arrivèrent à leur table et s'installèrent.

« - Excusez Draco, il est quelque peu grognon aujourd'hui.

- Zabini, la ferme ! »

Un rire général prit le contrôle de la tablé, sauf pour un certain blond qui se sentait vexé.

Enfin, c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils finirent leur devoir de potion. Harry, assit en face du blond, jetait de temps en temps de léger regard discret dans la direction de Draco. Celui-ci l'ayant vu, fit comme s'il ne le voyait pas, tachant de se concentrer sur son parchemin. Seulement il en eu marre.

« - Bon ça suffit Potter !

- Quoi ?

- Y en à marre !

- Tu m'explique ce que j'ai fais Draco ?

- Tu n'arrête pas de me regarder ! »

Blaise, Ron et Hermione cessèrent d'écrire et se tournèrent vers les deux chefs de bande. Le brun avait un air moqueur sur le visage.

« - M'excusera tu Draco, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Tu nies ?

- Non.

- Ben alors …

- Je ne faisais que regarder ton parchemin, je n'arrive pas à faire le devoir.

- Tu…

- Ne faisait que te copier. »

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du Serpentard qui replongea la tête dans son travail. Blaise se tourna vers Harry, et lui fit un petit sourire. Le Gryffondor se leva, prit sa chaise et se plaça entre Draco et Blaise, ce dernier ayant prit soin de se décaler légèrement pour faire de la place à Harry.

« - Que crois-tu faire Potter.

- M'asseoir.

- Ca je l'avais remarqué Potter.

- Alors pourquoi tu demande. »

Ce n'était pas une question, et cette fois-ci, Blaise ne put retenir son rire, ce qui lui valu le regard noir de son meilleur ami.

« - Je te demande pourquoi tu t'installe subitement là.

- Hé bien tu crois que je te regarde, alors que ce n'est que ta feuille qui m'intéresse, alors je me mets là, tu ne croiras plus que je te regarderais. »

** _Ouais, mais là ça me dérange…_ **

« - Pourquoi je te dérange ?

- Parce que… Putain Potter, arrête ça !

- Si tu crois que je le fais exprès !

- J'n'en sais rien, je constate seulement que tu lis encore mes pensées et que ça me gonfle !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide quand ça marche et quand ça ne marche pas. Je ne suis pas assez entraîner pour ça !

- T'à qu'à bosser alors ! T'es là pour ça de toute façon, te battre !

- Je ne suis là que pour ça ?...

- Tu n'existe que pour ça, tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu n'existe que pour ça ! »

Harry vit rouge, ça colère, sa déception, seul des mauvaise sensations remontaient en lui. Il se leva, ne dit pas un mot, pas une remarque, ramassant seulement le plus silencieusement possible ses affaires. Il cherchait à canaliser le flot de pouvoir qui remontait en lui. Il prit juste le temps de déchirer un morceau de papier et de noter quelque chose dessus avant de le remettre à Hermione et de se diriger vers la sortie, la grande porte s'ouvrant toute seule, poussé par un courant d'air qui semblait émaner d'Harry. Une fois la lourde porte de bois refermer, Hermione lut le mot et se leva, se tournant vers Malfoy pour lui gifler la joue. Celui-ci se tint la joue, le regard sombre, le visage impassible.

« - Comment oses-tu…

- Te frapper ? C'est simple, il suffit de voir mon meilleur ami. Je commençais à avoir de l'estime pour toi Malfoy, me disant que tu avais peut être bon fond. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé.

- Je n'ai rien…

- A te reprocher ? Tu devrais, imagine, tes parents sont morts alors que tu n'avais qu'un an, ensuite tu es recueillis par ton oncle et ta tante qui te traite comme un elfe de maison, qui te fond dormir dans un placard sous un escalier. Imagine que ton cousin passe son temps à essayer de te frapper avec ses amis. Imagine tu te découvre enfin différent, enfin comme tu le souhaitais, imagine cette joie qui s'estompe rapidement en voyant que presque tout est mensonge autour de toi, imagine que presque tout le monde te manipule, imagine que la personne que tu estime le plus te prend pour une arme ! Comment te sentirais-tu après que l'on te sorte ça ?!

- Potter m'estim.…

- Je ne parlais pas de toi Malfoy ! Mais de Dumbledore ! Cesse de voir tout être pour toi !

- Je…

- Ne dit rien, il vaut mieux ! »

Sur ceux, elle sortit, Ron la suivant, ne pensant pas moins qu'elle, Draco se tourna vers son ami, cherchant du soutien, mais celui-ci remballait à son tour ses affaires.

« - Désolé Draco, compte pas sur moi sur ce coup là, elle à raison, et toi tu n'à écouter que ce qui t'intéresse dans ce qu'elle à dit.

- Ce n'est pas… »

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà parti. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un bout de papier sur la table, il l'attrapa du bout des doigts et le lut, c'était l'écriture de Potter.

« Appelle Envy. »

Deux mots, juste deux mots, une indication…

oooOOOooo

L'eau était calme, le lac lisse, mais la plage était tout autre. Le soir était en train de tomber, et Harry Potter n'avait toujours pas été trouvé. Pour cause, tout le monde le cherchait dans les moindres recoins du château, à la Cabane Hurlante, à Pré-au-Lard, mais personne ne pensait aller le cherchait sur la berge du lac. Pourtant, ses meilleurs amis savaient qu'avec l'arbre, c'était l'un de ses lieux favoris, mais dans l'agitation, ils ne pensaient pas à le chercher ici. Aussi ils ne voyaient pas cet étrange phénomène qui se déroulait sur les berges du lac. Cette immense colonne de sable qui s'élevait, droite, tourbillonnante, ne dérangeant ni l'eau du lac, ni la lisière de la foret. En son centre, un garçon était au sol, genoux replié contre sa poitrine, tête poser sur ses bras qui surplombaient ses genoux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ne souffrant pas des grains de sables, qui ne l'atteignait jamais, toujours repousser par un vent plus proche de lui qui le protégeait de sa colonne de sable. Bien sûr il avait tenté de se calmer, mais c'est en essayant d'apaiser sa colère et sa peine qu'il en arriva à cet état, il laissait seulement sa magie extérioriser ses sentiments, cela le calmait, mais doucement, consumant lentement son énergie.

« _Tu n'existe que pour ça, tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu n'existe que pour ça ! _»

Et si Draco avait raison ? Et si il n'existait que pour cela ? Pour ensuite mourir…

Cette pensée le rendit encore plus triste, et le tourbillon reprit de la vitesse, tournant plus vite. Alors Harry se leva, fixa devant lui, voyant le château, voyant le tour des Gryffondors, la tour de ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille, et si ils pensaient la même chose que Draco ?

Un puissant cri s'échappa du corps d'Harry, son corps se penchant en arrière, ses bras pendant de part et d'autre de son corps, ses cheveux fouettant son visage, les larmes coulant de ses joues pour tomber au sol, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Le cri cessa lorsque la voix se brisa aux milieux des sanglots du garçon.

Un craquement de branche le fit sursauter et il se tourna pour tomber dans le regard gris argenté qui lui causait tant de peine, celui de Draco.

« Harry… »

Comment…. Comment pouvait-il l'appeler par son prénom après ce qu'il avait dit ?!

Sa rage augmenta un peu plus, et cette fois le lac et les arbres commencèrent à bouger, Draco fut forcer de protéger son visage de ses bras pour pouvoir voir quelque chose sans prendre de grains de sables dans les yeux.

« Harry ! Calme-toi ! »

Un rire rauque s'échappa des lèvres écartées du brun.

« - Me calmer ? Me calmer ?! Tu deviens drôle Malfoy !

- Harry, s'il te plaît…

- Non ! Pourquoi je me calmerais, après tout, tu me vois sous ma vraie forme, l'Arme que je suis !

- Harry, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit !

- On pense toujours ce que l'on dit ! »

Une bourrasque de vent faillit faire tomber Draco, celui-ci ne vit donc pas d'autre choix que de s'avancer vers le Survivant, approchant pas après pas du tourbillon de vent et de sable.

« - Que fait tu crétin ?!

- Je viens te prouver mes regrets !

- Dégage de là !

- Jamais ! »

Il était en train de pénétrer le mur de vent, ses vêtement se déchirants peu à peu à cause de la force exercer dessus, sa peau s'irritait, se retrouvait couverte de quelques plaies à cause du sable qui venait lui fouetter la peau. Mais il ne décourageait pas et continuait d'avancer, gémissant de douleur par instant. Harry, lui, restait impassible devant tout cela, après tout, ce stupide Serpentard l'avait cherché, il lui montrait ce qu'était cette arme dont il à parler. Ce ne fut que lorsque le Serpentard arriva dans la zone ou le vent et le sable ne pouvait plus l'atteindre à part pour faire voler ses cheveux, que le Gryffondor reprit un tant soi peu ses esprits.

« - Va t-en Malfoy.

- Ce n'est plus Draco ?

- Non, pas quand je suis insulté de la sorte, maintenant va rejoindre tes amis mangemort.

- Je partirais bien, mais je ne me sens pas capable de retraverser ça, et pour information, je ne suis pas un mangemort. »

Harry détailla alors Draco et se rendit compte que sa chemise était déchirer sur le bas, ses manches n'existaient plus, découvrant deux bras parfaitement blancs, seul des taches rouges à cause du sang troublait les bras laiteux. Son pantalon était à peu près dans le même état que la chemise, les bas étant en lambeaux. Il vit les jambes bouger, avancer vers lui, il vit un bras se tendre dans sa direction, il vit une main s'approchant de lui, il vit des doigts toucher une barrière de vent, il vit un corps s'envoler plus loin et atterrir dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Une sensation étrange prit possession du corps du brun, ce n'était pas du regret, non, c'était plus fort, il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait ça, même si c'était mériter, mais il ressentait quelque chose en plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir…

Le tourbillon commença à s'estomper alors que Draco se relevait, revenant vers Harry. Ce dernier commençait à éprouver une grande fatigue, une important partie de son énergie venait d'être relâcher lorsqu'il avait envoyé Malfoy au tapis.

« Draco. »

La voix d'Harry était presque un murmure, mais le blond l'entendit et accéléra, arrivant au moment où Harry s'effondrait au sol, le rattrapant de justesse. Le vent cessa, le lac redevint calme, et seul sur le sable, deux êtres étaient visible.

« - Harry, Harry, comment te sens tu ?

- Mal, j'ai mal…

- Où ?

- En moi…

- Pardonne moi Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je…

- Dit rien, c'est bon… J'ai compris… Draco… Je veux juste… Juste dormir… »

Draco caressa le visage du brun qui s'endormait dans ses bras, mais celui-ci ouvrit soudainement les yeux, ses pupilles rétrécies.

« - Va-t'en Draco… Va-t'en….

- Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas t'abandonner.

- J'ai soif… Soif de sang… Va-t'en…

- Tu… Alors bois.

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas boire du sang humain… Pitié, ne reste pas…

- Je te dois biens ça. »

Sur ces mots, Draco se pencha en avant, tendant son cou à Harry. Le vampire Gryffondor ne semblait pas vouloir boire ce sang qui le tentait pourtant, alors Draco força Harry à faire face à son cou et lui tint la tête.

« Bois ! »

C'était un ordre, et Harry ne put y résister, la tentation était trop grande, il ne pouvait plus résister… Sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses canines s'agrandirent, devenant pointues, pour s'enfoncer dans le cou de la victime consentante, celle-ci poussa un léger gémissement de douleur qui disparu bien rapidement lorsque les dents s'enlevèrent de la peau, laissant la bouche aspirer le liquide rouge… La sensation n'était pas tellement désagréable, elle surprenait, mais ne faisait pas souffrir, Draco sentait son sang le quitter pour entrer dans le corps du brun, lui redonnant de l'énergie. Mais bien vite, ils furent séparer, Envy venait d'arriver, suivit des cinq autres vampires, d'Hermione, de Ron et de Dumbledore.

« - Harry, comment à tu pus faire ça !

- Arrête Envy !

- Tais-toi Malfoy, tu n'à pas besoin de prendre sa défense.

- Mais regarde le, tu pense vraiment qu'en étant dans cet état il aurait pu m'attraper et me mordre contre mon choix ? »

En effet, lorsqu'Envy tourna la tête vers Harry, elle le vit, pendant entre les bras de Cythan et de Drew, la tête en avant. L'avant de ses bras ballant, les jambes qui ne le tenait pas… Elle se retourna vers Draco qui se remettait debout et s'approcha de lui.

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

Draco entreprit de tout lui dire, dans les moindres détails, puis vint le moment de la morsure.

« - Il était faible, ne pouvait presque plus bouger, et son instinct de vampire était sortit, pourtant il me disait de partir, de fuir, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, à la place, je l'ai forcé à boire mon sang. Et puis vous êtes arrivés.

- Buvait-il ton sang depuis longtemps ?

- Non, quelques secondes.

- Bien, pardonne moi Malfoy, mais j'ai besoin de vérifier, d'être sûr de ce que tu dis, cela te dérangerait-il si je fouille ta mémoire depuis quelques minutes, juste pour être sûr de cette histoire de boire ton sang.

- Non, vas-y. »

Envy posa ses mains sur les côtés du visage de Draco et ferma les yeux, le blond fit de même. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'Envy ne soupire et se tourne vers ses amis.

« Il dit vrai. »

Des soupires de soulagement s'élevèrent dans l'assemblé, aussi bien du côté des vampires que du côté des humains.

« - Dumbledore, cela vous dérange t-il si nous emmenons c'est deux élèves à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui, je préfèrerais que vous les mettiez dans une salle personnel pour les deux, nous n'avons qu'une seule pièce de libre en ce moment, cela vous dérange t-il monsieur Malfoy de vous reposez dans la même pièce que Potter ?

- Non monsieur.

- Bien, suivez-moi, je vous y emmène. Granger, Weasley, si vous voulez savoir où sera votre ami, vous pouvez nous suivre. »

Les deux Gryffondors acquiescèrent avant que le groupe se mit en route, prenant soin de ne se faire voir par personne…

* * *

**_A Suivre…_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Felinness : Ah ! Je me demandais si quelqu'un relèverait l'étrange comportement de Dumbledore… Mystère, enfin, je pense que plusieurs réponse peuvent commencer à se dévoiler, bien que certaines peuvent être vrai, d'autres fausses, ou encore certaines paroles peuvent piégés les suppositions (j'arrive pas à parler ce soir XD). En tout cas, ravie que tu ai relevé ça ^^. Merci pour ta rewiew bis !_**

**_Opale : Ce chapitre répond à ta question ou pas ? Lol, tu verras : p . Merci pour ta rewiew ( j'me répète XD)_**

**_Fleur de lisse : Ta vue hein ?! J'avait dit deux semaines, j'ai un jour d'avance !!!! XD_**

* * *

**_Nuits de ses jours._**

**_Chapitre 5._**

Il courait dans les couloirs, à une vitesse à couper le souffle, et pourtant, sa respiration était ca

lme et poser, quoi qu'un peu rapide finalement, on pouvait s'en rendre compte en tendant bien l'oreille. Ses yeux pétillaient, d'une lueur qui était rare en ces temps qui courraient, la joie se lisait en eux. Sa bouche, fine et rosé, était étirée en un sourire, une moue qui s'accentuait quand il se répétait la même phrase qu'il se disait depuis cinq minutes.

« Je vais le faire ! »

Enfin arrivé au lieu de ses désirs, il ouvrit une grande porte de bois et de fer, ouvrant sur un décor de bleu, de blanc, de clarté, de ciel, d'étoile. Il était à la tour d'astronomie, un endroit calme et reposant où juste une brise animait le lieu. Soupirant d'aise, Harry se dirigea vers le bord de la tour, posant ses mains sur les créneaux pour s'y hisser, debout, au bord du vide. Une rafale de vent le fit perdre un instant l'équilibre avant qu'il ne se replace correctement et de fermer les yeux.

Sa respiration se fit plus lente, son cœur ralentissait, ses yeux avait cessé de bouger sous leurs paupières. Si sa poitrine n'avait pas continué à bouger, si son corps ne restait pas droit, on aurait put penser qu'il était mort tant il restait immobile.

Un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Il ne faisait plus attention au vent qui lui claquait au visage, il ne faisait pas attention aux gouttes qui commençait à tomber du ciel, il ne se concentrait que sur les bruits qui l'entourait, rien d'autre ne pouvait en cet instant le déranger que les sons qu'il y avait aux alentours. Il tendait son oreille et entendait ce qui l'entourait. Il commençait à entendre le bruit que faisaient les ailes d'un oiseau qui tentait de se cacher de la pluie qui commençait à tomber, il pouvait entendre un rongeur qui courrait sur la terre, à une distance affolante du haut de la tour, et pourtant, Harry entendait le son des pattes qui grattait le sol pour se mettre à l'abri.

Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir.

Il entendait quelqu'un monter les marches de la tour, une démarche souple et légère, donc se n'était ni Rusard, ni un professeur… C'était des pas plus lourds que ce d'une fille, et pourtant léger car il cherchait à être discret. Enfin, il finit par reconnaître le bruit des pas comme étant ceux d'une personne qu'il connaît.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveaux, laissant une personne entrer. Le vent cessa lorsqu'Harry le lui ordonna en silence, pour être sûr qu'il soit entendu.

« - Bonsoir Draco.

- Potter ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Rien.

- Descend, tu va tomber !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas sauter.

- Je… Tu… Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, c'est vraiment lourd !

- Désolé, pas fait exprès. »

Harry se retourna alors, et, dans un élan de moquerie envers le Serpentard, il fit mine de tomber en arrière, basculant dans le vide.

Draco, voyant le brun tomber de la tour, se précipita vers le bord, dans l'espoir de le rattraper à temps, malheureusement, il ne l'eu pas à temps, il arriva au bord de la tour quand le corps d'Harry eu disparu. Un léger cri de stupeur sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsqu'il aperçut, en dessous des créneaux, le Gryffondor allonger dans le vide, le sourire aux lèvres, ne tombant pas plus bas qu'un demi-mètre sous le rebord de la tour.

« Potter, fait moi encore ça une seule fois et je te jure que je te tue avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'ai fait. » Murmura le blond essoufflé pour cause d'avoir eu le souffle coupé.

Cette réplique fit rire le jeune vampire qui se fit soulever par le vent jusqu'au sol de la tour d'Astronomie.

« - Relaxe Draco, je contrôle le vent, tomber dans le vide ne me fait rien.

- Il n'empêche que j'ai eu peur. »

Calmant enfin son petit rire, Harry s'assit contre le petit muré de pierre, invitant Draco à faire de même.

« - Que faisait tu ?

- Je peux te demander la même chose Draco.

- Je me promenais.

- Je m'entraînais.

- A quoi Potter ?

- Ce n'est plus Harry ?

- Tu réponds souvent par des questions ?

- Ca m'arrive.

- Alors ? A quoi t'entrainais-tu ?

- A entendre.

- Pardon ?

- J'exerce mes nouvelles capacités de vampire, en l'occurrence, je m'entrainais à entendre au loin. Mes capacités auditives sont multipliés par je ne sais combien, alors j'essayais jusqu'où je pouvais entendre.

- Et ? Tu es arrivé loin ?

- Je ne sais pas, d'ici j'entendais très bien ce qu'il y avait en bas, sur la terre, je n'ai pas encore essayé de voir si je peux entendre à plusieurs kilomètres, je tenterais une prochaine fois. »

Harry regarda autour de lui avant de s'attarder sur Draco, celui-ci regardait le paysage à sa droite, et ne pouvait pas, par conséquent, voir qu'Harry l'observait. Il était peu vêtu, juste le pantalon noir et la chemise de l'uniforme. Celle-ci, blanche, était devenue transparente à cause de la pluie, révélant un corps fin et musclé à la fois. Au travers du tissu, on pouvait voir la peau blanche et laiteuse du jeune Serpentard. Troublé par la vision, Harry se leva et ôta sa cape de ses épaules pour la tendre à Draco qui le regarda, perplexe et surpris.

« - Mets-la Draco, sinon tu va attraper froid.

- Et toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crains plus le froid. Je ne peux pas tomber malade.

- Bien… Merci Potter… »

Se relevant, Draco attrapa la cape et se la mit, une douce chaleur enveloppant son corps qui avait froid à cause de la pluie. Se rasseyant tous les deux, Potter observait le ciel.

« - Tout à l'heure tu ne m'à pas répondu.

- A quelle question ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'appelle plus par mon prénom.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Je m'étais dit que… Peut être… Nous pourrions…

- Etre ami ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi le deviendrait-on ?

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.

- Et à tu trouver depuis d'autre argument.

- Les temps changent, nous aussi, nous pouvons par conséquent devenir amis, montrer que rien n'est impossible.

- Devenir ami pour donner de l'espoir ?

- Entre autre.

- Cela ne me semble pas être une bonne définition de l'amitié.

- Peut être, pour moi non plus. Mais si je te dis que je veux juste que l'on soit ami, sans raison précise, juste parce que l'envie mes venue, tu ne me croirais pas.

- Bien vu.

- Je me trompe peut être Draco, mais il y à quelques jours, le soir où je t'ai dit que j'étais devenu un vampire, tu avais accepté que l'on devienne, tu avais accepté de m'appeler par mon prénom. Puis on c'est embrasser, par accident, et depuis, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évite, que c'est pour ça que tu ne m'appelle plus par mon prénom.

- En effet, tu trompe.

- Vraiment ? »

'_Non… Tu à raison Harry…_'

Le vampire garda cette pensée pour lui, baissant la tête, se retenant de lui dire qu'il avait entendu. Il ne voulait pas briser les chances qu'ils avaient de devenirs amis sous prétexte qu'il avait entendu quelque chose que Draco voulait garder en lui. D'un autre côté, il était content, même s'il n'était pas sensé l'entendre, il avait entendu Draco l'appeler par son prénom…

« Tu m'à entendu, hein ? »

Relevant brusquement la tête, le regard d'Harry tomba dans celui d'acier de Draco, les yeux du blond semblaient impassibles, attendant simplement la réponse. Le Gryffondor rebaissa alors la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette affirmation.

« - Laisse, j'ai compris. Oui, tu à raison, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre, enfin, te l'admettre. Oublions juste ça, ce baisé, c'était une erreur. Devenons Harry et Draco l'un pour l'autre, et non plus Potter et Malfoy.

- Tu sais, pour moi tu étais encore Draco, même depuis ce… Cet accident dirons-nous.

- Alors pour moi tu redeviens Harry. »

Souriant, ledit Harry parla de tout et de rien avec Draco, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue s'abattit sur le jeune homme blond qui partit par la suite dans sa chambre, et qu'Harry rentra à son dortoir pour s'allonger et regarder le plafond jusqu'à l'aube.

oooOOOooo

Deux jours avaient passés, un calme olympien régnait dans le château, les entrainements pour Harry s'enchainait, et pour le reste des élèves les cours continuaient. Dumbledore avait disparu durant une journée, refusant de dire à Harry, selon lui, « Harry n'à pas à s'inquiété pour de telle futilité, Harry doit se concentré sur le combat qui approche, Harry doit encore s'entrainer. » …

Donc, le jour il va en cour comme tout le monde, et le soir il s'entraine. Ce jour-ci, il est assit à une table pour trois personnes, entouré de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Derrière lui, sont installer Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et June Dunvalleyn, et oui, maintenant Potter et Malfoy s'entendent bien, ils ne se font plus la guerre, pour la plus grande joie des professeurs et des élèves qui peuvent dorénavant marcher dans les couloirs sans avoir la peur au ventre de croiser les deux camardes en pleine bataille.

Le cour devait avoir commencé depuis près d'une demi-heure, et le professeur MacGonagall tentait en vain de leur faire transformer une lampe à huile en une souris, ou bien l'inverse… Bref, seul Hermione avait réussit l'exercice. Seulement une élève aux cheveux noirs entra dans la pièce, allant devant le bureau du professeur de métamorphose et s'exprimant d'une voix assez audible.

« Professeur MacGonagall, Harry Potter doit me suivre. »

Tous se tournèrent stupéfait vers la directrice des Gryffondor, une élève lui parlait, demandait à faire sortir un élève – L'Elu de surcroit-, et tout cela sans donné d'explication. Minerva se tourna vers l'élève insolente et la fixa d'un regard sombre, regard qui s'estompa lorsqu'elle vit qui se tenait là.

« Et pourquoi, mademoiselle Dunvalleyn ? »

Harry ne put retenir un petit pouffement de rire en voyant les deux femmes, Envy et MacGonagall se regarder en chien de faïence.

« Il ne me semble pas être obliger de justifié cela, _MacGonagall_. »

Un frisson parcourut la salle entière quand les élève entendirent la jeune vampire appeler leur professeur '_MacGonagall_' et non '_Professeur MacGonagall_'. Certes le professeur était gentil, mais il ne fallait pas lui manquer de respect.

« - Au contraire, _Dunvalleyn_, l'absence d'un élève en plein milieu d'un cour doit être justifié.

- Bien » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Le professeur Dumbledore le demande, c'est un cas d'_extrême_ urgence. » Appuyant sur le 'Extrême', elle tourna son regard vers Harry.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry comprit ce qu'il se passait. Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva et rangea ses affaires.

« - Où comptez vous aller Monsieur Potter ?

- Rejoindre le Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai assez perdu de temps, et comme l'à dit Envy, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence. Je ne remets pas en doute votre jugement, mais le temps est compter.

- Bien, allez-y. »

Sortant de la salle, Harry et Envy se mirent à courir une fois la porte refermée. Leurs vitesses étaient vertigineuses, ils filaient en direction du bureau du directeur.

« - Une attaque ?

- Oui.

- Où ça ?

- Le chemin de Traverse. »

Harry laisse échapper un juron en pensant aux jumeaux et à leur commerce… Soudain, Envy s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, le regard froid et sévère.

« Harry, je vais te parler, je veux que tu m'écoute, et que tu suive mes indications à la lettre. »

Surpris, le jeune vampire s'immobilisa et finis par acquiescer, silencieux, attentif.

« -Nous allons nous battre aujourd'hui, contre l'armée de Voldemort. Je serais à tes côtés, mais je risque de disparaître par instant, pour aider des blesser, ou parce que je serais prise dans un autre combat. Alors je veux que tu m'écoute bien. Nous ne connaissons pas encore la limite de tes pouvoirs, ne force pas aujourd'hui, cela risque de te détruire. Tu ne sais pas encore contrôler parfaitement tes pouvoirs, un seul faux pas, et tu risque de subir tes propres sorts. Tu m'entends Harry ? Quoi que te dise Dumbledore, ne dépasse pas les limites, si tu sens que ton pouvoir défaille, des tremblements, des vertiges, arrêtes toi ! Ne cherche pas à continuer de te battre…

- Tu me demande de fuir ? De me comporter en lâche ?!

- Ne me coupe pas ! Il vaut mieux que tu te conduises en lâche plutôt que de mourir stupidement ! Promet le moi Harry ! Promet moi de ne pas tenter l'impossible !

- Comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille ?! Mes amis, ceux que je considère comme ma famille, tu me demande de tous les trahir si jamais j'ai un futile vertige ?

- C'est en mourant que tu les trahiras ! Futile vertige ? Futile ? C'est ton sacrifice qui sera futile si tu ne m'écoute pas ! Bon sang de bon soir ! Ce n'est pas possible ça ! Crois en mon expérience ! Tu veux que ton choix de devenir un vampire ait été fait pour rien ?

- Non, mais ne me demande pas une chose pareil.

- Non seulement je te le demande, mais je vais te forcer à m'écouter, je ne te lâcherais pas d'une basket. Maintenant dépêche toi, Dumbledore nous attend. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se remit à courir, rapidement suivit d'Harry qui se ressassait les avertissements d'Envy.

oooOOOooo

Ce n'était que chao sur le champ de bataille quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Harry, le clan des Dunvalleyn et quelques Aurors. Des morts jonchaient le sol, le sang colorait les dalles et pierres qui habituellement égayaient ce beau chemin, qui en ce jour semble si sombre. Des sorts continuaient à fuser de part et d'autre, faisant éclater une vitre, s'effondrer un morceau de bâtiment, autant la vie à un corps innocent. Face à cette vision, Harry eu un haut le cœur qu'il parvint à retenir difficilement. De justesse il évita un sort, habilement, mais presque trop tard. Il n'eu pas le temps de se venger qu'un Auror abattait déjà le Mangemort qui avait lancé le sort.

S'élançant dans la cohue du marché, Harry se faufilait entre les corps au sol, Envy à ses côtés, avant de se battre, il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Arrivant enfin devant le bâtiment de son choix, un hoquet de surprise franchit ses lèvres. Le commerce des jumeaux Weasley était en ruine, seul une partie de la façade avait survécue, devant le magasin se tenait de corps appuyer l'un sur l'autre, épaule contre épaule, les deux frères. Harry se précipita vers et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'ils étaient en vie.

« - Fred ! George ! Vous m'entendez ?

- Harry ? C'est toi ?

- Oui George, que c'est il passer ?

- Euh… Je… Tout allait bien, c'était comme tout les jours, c'était tranquille, puis d'un coup, un magasin à exploser…

- …Puis encore un…

- …Et encore un…

- Pour finir avec le notre, des Mangemorts apparaissaient de chaque côté, faisant s'effondrer les murs… Tuant les passants…

- Harry, c'était horrible !

- Calmez-vous, sa va allez, trouvez un abri, ou transplaner vous à Sainte Mangouste, ici ce n'est pas sûr.

- Oui… »

Les propriétaires du magasin de farce et attrape se relevèrent, chancelants, pour finalement se mettre à l'abri en lieu sûr.

Retournant sur le champ de bataille, Harry se rendit compte que la bataille n'était pas à leur avantage, plus ils abattaient des soldats à la solde de Voldemort, plus il en apparaissait. Les Aurors commençaient à décourager, cela ce voyait sur leurs visages, qui devenait lasse ou impassible.

Sortant sa baguette, le jeune homme brun engagea le combat avec différents Mangemorts, les tuants les uns après les autres, jusqu'à tomber sur Bellatrix Lestrange, une rage sourde s'insinua en lui, il regarda ses côtés et se rendit compte qu'Envy n'était plus là, sûrement bloquer par d'autres hommes encapuchonnés.

« - Potter ? Quelle chance ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera si content !

- Tait toi Lestrange ! »

Il fulminait, elle se moquait de lui, le rabaissait. Alors il courut vers elle, à une vitesse hors du commun, bondissant en l'air pour lui retomber sur les épaules, la faisant chuter au sol. Un cri perçant sortit des lèvres fines de la mage sombre, un cri si aigue qu'il déstabilisa Harry dont les oreilles devenue sensibles vibrait fortement. Profitant de cela, Bellatrix poussa Harry, le sonnant, pour se remettre sur ses pieds et pointant Harry de sa baguette.

« Hé bien Potter ? On se bat comme un animal maintenant ? »

Se relevant à son tour, Harry laissa échapper un grondement sourd de sa poitrine. Il sentait l'énergie palpable dans son corps qui n'attendait qu'une chose, exploser. Alors il prit sa baguette et lança un _Stupéfix_, libérant toute la puissance qui animait son corps, espérant vaincre Lestrange de ce seul coup. Malheureusement elle l'évita sans trop de difficulté, au grand damne d'Harry qui cherchait de l'énergie dans son corps. Malheureusement, il devait forcer, provoquant de léger tremblement dans son corps.

« Tu dois les sauver Harry, ils comptent sur toi… Donne le meilleur de toi-même… »

Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revenaient en tête, alors il retourna fouiller dans son corps la moindre parcelle d'énergie. Seulement un vertige manqua de la faire tomber par terre.

« Ne dépasse pas les limites, si tu sens que ton pouvoir défaille, des tremblements, des vertiges, arrêtes toi ! Ne cherche pas à continuer de te battre… »

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait continuer… Voyant une hésitation sur le visage de son adversaire, Lestrange lança un _Doloris_ à Harry, le clouant au sol, le corps secouer de spasmes…

Tout devenait flou, son corps se tordait, mélanger à ses tremblements, le décor tanguait, tournait… Croyant son heure arrivée, il eu du mal à croire quand il sentit la force qu'exerçait le sort disparaître. Alors, relevant la tête avec difficulté, il vit Bellatrix, le regard vide et fixe, regarder devant elle, un filet de sang perlant au coin de ses lèvres, pour finalement s'effondrer au sol.

Harry cru à une hallucination lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un, debout presque à la place de Lestrange, la baguette toujours tendue. C'était un garçon, d'environ l'âge d'Harry, seulement il n'était pas visible. Il était habiller d'un pantalon et d'un haut noir, assortit à des chaussures de la même couleur. Sur ses épaules était posé une longue cape semblable à celle des Mangemort, avec pour seule différence la couleur, elle était d'un blanc soyeux, sa fine capuche de tissu retombant sur le haut de son visage, cachant son front. Son visage semblait fin avec des lèvres rougeâtres qui souriaient. Il portait sur son nez un loup blanc incrusté de diamant de couleur noir, coloré par la magie. Ses yeux n'étaient pas visible, un voile fin de tisse noir empêchait quiconque regardait les yeux, de voir leurs couleurs. L'inconnu regarda Harry avant de disparaître dans le champ de bataille, courant et lançant des sorts…

Potter ne tint plus très longtemps avant de sombrer en sentant Envy s'installer à ses côtés, le secouant violemment pour le garder éveiller… Mais c'était trop tard… Déjà il sombrait dans des songes sombres…

oooOOOooo

« Vieux fou ! Comment pouvez-vous lui avoir dit une chose pareille ! Ne pensez vous donc pas à sa vie ? »

Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, une voix bien trop aigüe à son goût lui créa un mal de tête, le forçant à garder les yeux clos.

« - Je vous pris de me parler sur un autre ton, certes vous êtes une chef de clan, mais cela ne vous permet pas de me parler de la sorte.

- Je me permets ce que je veux, Dumbledore. Vous n'êtes rien à côté de moi. Alors répondez moi, ne pensez vous pas à la vie d'Harry ?

- Je pense au monde entier…

- Au point de risquer de faire mourir Harry ?

- Son sacrifice serait honorable…

- Honorable ? HONORABLE ? Il aurait put mourir !

- Et il aurait eu une belle mort en voulant sauver le monde moldue et magique.

- Ne le considérez vous donc que comme une âme et non comme un être humain ?

- Il est l'Elu, celui qui nous sauvera tous. »

Harry cru que son cœur avait refroidi d'un coup, lui, l'homme qu'il avait prit pour exemple durant plusieurs années, celui l'avait soutenu, qui l'avait sauvé… Lui il le traitait implicitement comme une arme, même si il ne l'avouait pas pleinement. S'il était en parfait état, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il aurait pleuré. Car il souffrait, il se sentait trahit…

« - Sortez Dumbledore. Sortez ou je vous mets moi-même dehors. »

Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que les chaussures du directeur retentissent sur le carrelage froid du sol, suivit du bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme rapidement. Un long soupir brisa le silence, immédiatement suivit de la voix d'Envy.

« - Tu à tout entendu pas vrai ?

- Oui. »

Harry n'en revenait pas, il n'avait pas sentit la présence d'une troisième personne, alors il entrouvrit les yeux et cru mourir sur place. Là, debout, à sa gauche, se tenait l'homme masqué qu'il avait vu avant de sombrer. Sa voix était calme et posé, grave et douce à la fois…

« - Tu est apparu il y à longtemps ?

- Non, quelques minutes avant que tu ne le traite de, je cite, « Vieux fou ».

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je venais voir comment allait celui que j'ai sauvé.

- Tu à sauver beaucoup de personne aujourd'hui, tu va tous les voir ?

- Non, on à qu'à dire qu'il est mon préférer.

- Mais bien sûr… Quel est ton nom sous cette apparence ?

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment, mais vas y, choisis, je n'ai pas d'idée…

- J'y songerais…

- Pardonne-moi, je vais y aller. A bientôt.

- A bientôt…

- Ne dit pas mon nom, pas quand je suis sous cette apparence, surtout que ton ami est réveiller.

- Quoi ?

- Depuis une dizaine de minutes. »

Alors que le rire grave de l'homme masqué se déplaçait, Harry se releva en ouvrant les yeux, souriant de toutes ses dents en voyant Envy dans un état de légère panique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait pas qui je suis, pas vrai Harry ? »

Frissonnant lorsque le jeune homme aux vêtements blancs dit son nom, Harry acquiesça de la tête, regardant disparaître l'inconnu disparaître derrière une porte.

S'attendant à se faire disputer pour sa conduite, Harry ne put qu'être surprit en sentant la jeune femme tomber dans ses bras, les larmes coulants sur ses joues, des spasmes secouant ses épaules qui semblaient être frêles. Souriant tendrement, Harry se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en la réconfortant.

« Envy, calme toi, je ne suis pas mort. »

Se relevant brusquement, les yeux gonflés et rouges, Envy mit une tape sur la tête de son vis-à-vis.

« - Mais ce n'est pas passé loin. Je te préviens, la prochaine fois, je te tuerais ! Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? Si le mec en blanc n'avait pas été là, tu serais mort ! Mort Harry, mort !

- C'est vrai, ce serais triste de perdre l'arme favorite de Dumby…

- Harry… Tu l'à entendu… S'il te plait, ne l'écoute pas, il à perdu la tête, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit…

- Bien sûr que si il le sait, non seulement il le sait, mais en plus il le pense, ainsi que beaucoup de monde.

- Pas moi, pas notre clan, pas tes amis… Pense à eux, à ceux qui te soutienne, te remonte le moral, te dise de faire attention, et non à ceux qui te dise « Rétablis toi vite, demain une autre bataille aura lieu. » à la place de « Rétablis toi vite, on se fait tous du soucie par rapport à ta santé. Ne te bile pas de ce que dise ou pense ceux qui te regarde en se disant « Il va nous sauver, c'est son boulot. » »

Une vague de tristesse emplit le cœur d'Harry en repensant à ce qu'avait dit l'autre jour Draco. Qu'il était là seulement pour tuer Voldemort.

« - Et si une personne avait fait les deux ?

- Pardon ?

- Et si l'une des personne te soutenait, inquiet pour toi, mais qu'en même temps, quelques jours plus tôt, il t'à dit que tu n'étais qu'une arme contre Voldemort. Que penserais-tu ?

- … Tu pense à Draco ?

- … Oui…

- Alors je te répondrais que chacun fait des erreurs, et que celle de te traiter de la sorte fait partie de celle qu'il regrette le plus.

- C'est vrai ? Il te l'à dit ?

- Oui, peut être pas explicitement, mais tu l'aurais vu quand tu avais disparu, il courait dans tous les coins, te cherchant dans les lieux les plus ridicules.

- Je ne savais pas…

- Maintenant oui. »

Rigolant à gorge déployer, Envy lui fit signe qu'elle partait, mais son poignet fut retenu par les doigts d'Harry qui s'enroulèrent autour.

« - Qui à t-il ?

- Je veux que tu m'apprennes plus de chose sur le monde des vampires. »

Les yeux de la chef des Dunvalleyn s'écarquillèrent, pour finalement les fermés.

« - J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que tu me le demande. Demain Harry, demain je t'en dirais plus sur notre « race ». Pour le moment tu dois te reposer, tu es beaucoup trop fatiguer, tu ne comprendrais pas tout ce que je dirais.

- Tu me diras tout ? Vraiment tout ce que je veux ?

- Oui. Maintenant lâche moi, je dois aller rassurer tes amis et tu dois te reposer. »

Faisant un bref signe de la tête, Harry lâcha le poignet d'Envy en se rallongeant, écoutant les pas presque silencieux de son aînée, s'endormant peu après que la porte ce soit refermer.

Cette nuit là il fit d'étrange rêve, un mélange de chao, de haine, de peine, de terreur… Il voyait des morts, des blessés… Des amis au sol, souffrant, mourant…

Il voyait le présage d'une guerre qui sera atroce…

* * *

**_A Suivre..._**

**_Bon, hé bien normalement la suite dans une ou deux semaines ^^ Bis!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Impardonnable, je suis impardonnable d'avoir eu autant de retard, malheureusement les cours mon fait retarder l'écriture du chapitre et en plus je suis tomber malade (je le suis toujours d'ailleur -_-'). Donc voilà, avec du retard je poste enfin le chapitre 6... Normalement le prochain chapitre sera pour "Song"._**

**_Feliness: Et oui, mes fautes son un horreur, même pour moi XD M'enfin, je te rassure, je m'améliore avec le temps, j'ai pus le constater... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'à plut..._**

**_Fleur de Lisse: Ah! La petite blague d'Harry t'à plut? Ben moi aussi lol, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, même si j'ai eu du mal à le faire._** **_J'espère qu'à toi aussi il plait ce chapitre ^^_**

**_Maud18: Ah? Draco l'homme en blanc? Tu verra bien :p lol. Sinon, bienvenue sur cette histoire ^^_**

**_Et maintenant, place au chapitre!_**

* * *

**_Nuits de ses jours._**

**_Chapitre 6_**

« - Monsieur Potter ! Restez couché je vous pris !

- Mais je dois voir Envy ! »

Cela devait faire une demi heure qu'Harry et madame Pomfresh se battait dans l'infirmerie, l'un pour partir, l'autre pour le forcer à rester.

« - Mademoiselle Dunvalleyn à dit qu'elle venait ce matin, alors calmez vous et couchez vous !

- Mais…

- Potter, que fais-tu ?! »

La voix grondante d'une certaine vampire emplit la pièce, faisant sursauter la pauvre infirmière et le patient bien trop pressé. Suivit de Cythan et June, Envy entrait dans la pièce, pestant contre cet empoté de Potter qui ne savait pas se reposer.

« - C'est bon madame Pomfresh, vous pouvez y aller, nous devons avoir une discussion en privé, et tant que nous serons là, Potter ne partiras pas.

- Ou… Oui mademoiselle. »

Sortant précipitamment, certainement effrayé d'être dans la même pièce que quatre vampire – un, ça passe, mais quatre !-, elle manqua de renverser une table.

Une fois la femme sortie, les trois vampires prirent des chaises et s'installèrent.

« - Envy, pardonne moi mais… Pourquoi sont-ils là ?

- Pour m'aider.

- Pardon ?

- Pour m'aider à t'expliquer les réponses à tes questions.

- Ah. Bien.

- Je t'en pris, commence. »

Ne sachant par où commencer, il réfléchit quelques instants… Quel question posé en premier ? Les pouvoirs ? L'histoire des vampires ?

« - Je… Euh… De quand date l'origine des vampires ?

- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, on n'à jamais vraiment réussit à déterminé à quel époque les vampires sont apparus, nous estimons notre apparition avant le Moyen-âge et après l'antiquité.

- Donc vous ne savez pas qui ont été les premiers vampires ?

- Non, nous savons seulement qu'ils étaient plutôt solitaires. Les clans ne se sont formés que vers la moitié du Moyen-âge, pour permettre de se défendre plus facilement. Tu sais, à cette époque il y avait la chasse aux sorcières et aux vampires, alors être seul à cette époque était dangereux.

- Les vampires étaient chassés.

- Oui, c'était avant que notre race arrive à se retenir, à supporter la soif du sang, ou à trouver d'autre moyen. On attaquait la nuit de préférence, c'était moi risqué, ce qui entraîna rapidement la difficulté à supporter le soleil à notre race.

- Merci Cythan. Peu à peu, nos ancêtres ont été détestés, traiter de bête sanguinaire, ne cherchant qu'à faire souffrir ou autre.

- Et maintenant, comment sont traité les vampires ?

- Comme tu à pu le voir, nous sommes encore crains, bien que non haït comme autrefois. Et puis, grâce au faux sang, ils n'ont plus de raison de craindre d'être mordu… Sauf par toi bien sûr.

- Désolé…

- Ne fait pas cette tête, je rigolais Harry. Bien, à tu une autre question ?

- Oui, d'où viens notre pouvoir à contrôler un élément ?

- Ouh… Dure question… Comment expliquer cela… Alors… June je t'en pris, explique lui. Tu n'à pas encore parler.

- Dit plutôt que tu ne sais pas quoi dire… Bien, Potter, l'origine de nos pouvoirs est un peu comme notre apparition, on ne sait pas vraiment si tous nos ancêtres possédaient aussi cette caractéristique. Comme tu le sais déjà, il y à le feu, l'eau –le glace et le liquide-, la terre –les plantes et le sol-, puis le tien, le vent. Sache qu'ils se complètent entre eux, mais aussi s'affaiblissent suivant le pouvoir du vis-à-vis. Le vent par exemple, si tu te bats contre quelqu'un qui à le feu, tu seras désavantager puisque le feu augmente en puissance et en intensité avec le vent, mais si tu te bats avec le feu et non contre, vos pouvoirs seront amplifier, plus fort. Pour le feu, il est donc puissant contre et avec le vent, cependant il est faible avec l'eau qui l'éteint. L'eau est forte contre le feu puisqu'il l'éteint, mais il perd en puissance puisque l'eau s'évapore, cependant, il ne bats jamais contre les pouvoirs de types terre, car le sol à besoin d'eau pour vivre, seul la glace peut rivaliser, et encore… Puis viens la terre, il est faible face au feu qui le brûle, fort face à l'eau qui l'aide à pousser, et est de niveau, on va dire égal, face à la glace, mais sache que le vent ne peux pas grand-chose face à lui puisque l'arbre est robuste et que la terre ne peux être coupé. Tu à compris ?

- Euh… Oui je pense…

- Bien. Souvent les « âmes sœur » voient leurs pouvoirs se compléter. Les cas sont de plus en plus fréquents.

- Se compléter ?

- Oui, par exemple toi, si tu à une « âme sœur », il se peut qu'elle soit de type feu.

- Ah je vois… Quel est l'histoire de notre clan ?

- Oh, ça tu vois avec Cythan.

- Merci June.

- Ben c'est vrai, tu la connais mieux que moi.

- Mouais, bon. Il y à presque un millénaire, deux hommes et deux femme, chassés par des membres de l'église moldue ont été pris en chasse, soupçonnés d'être des vampires, ce qui se révéla vrai. Alors ils se rejoignirent dans une vieille bâtisse, pour décider d'une union, pour décider de la création d'un nouveau clan. Jayna, Rose, Evon et Amilear restèrent 3 jours et 2 nuits dans le manoir délabré, décidant des règles du clan. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur 4 règles. Premièrement, ils ne devaient plus boire de sang humain, pour ne plus être soupçonné dans leurs prochaine ville ; deuxièmement, ils ne devaient fuir le clan ni le trahir pour un autre, chose qui était fréquente ; troisièmement, chaque membres devaient tous porter le marque la marque du clan ; quatrièmement, chaque fois qu'ils transformaient un humain en vampire, celui-ci devait boire au moins une goutte de sang des membres les plus puissant du clan…

- Excuse moi de te couper Cythan, mais pourquoi n'avons nous pas de marque ?

- Nous en avons, c'est seulement que toi tu ne l'à pas encore. Regarde. »

Soulevant chacun leurs tours la manche droite de leurs hauts, Envy, June et Cythan montrèrent une marque sur leurs bras droits, au niveau du poignet, sur la veine. C'était simple et discret, un petit trident qui pointait vers la paume de la main.

« - Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas encore ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas dans le clan depuis longtemps, et ensuite car pour l'instant, personne à part les membres important de l'établissement ne sont pas au courant de ta transformation.

- Même pas le ministère ?

- Même pas le ministère. Nous préférons attendre la fin de la guerre avant de te l'apposer.

- Je comprends.

- Je reprends l'histoire ?

- S'il te plaît, j'ai une dernière question. Pourquoi chaque nouveau membre devait boire une goutte de sang des plus forts vampires du clan ?

- Pour qu'il soit plus fort, mais parfois cela ne suffit pas, c'est pour cela que nous ne sommes pas tous plus puissant de génération en génération, il y à plus ou moins des différences à notre état humain, un humain faible ne peux pas devenir plus puissant que le plus fort des vampires après sa transformation.

- Je vois. Que ce passe t-il si un humain bois le sang d'un vampire ?

- Sa puissance accroit, pour une faible durée, cela dépend de la quantité qu'il ingurgite. Cela peut variés entre une heure et une journée. Je continue l'histoire ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Alors, durant un an, le clan allait bien, il n'y avait aucun nouveau membre, et il ne buvait que du sang animal. Seulement Evon, étant un plus jeune vampire que les autres, supportait mal l'absence de ce sang, alors un soir, il attaqua sauvagement une chaumière, tuant tous les humains l'habitant. Apprenant ce qu'avait fait Evon, Jayna, Rose et Amilear le trainèrent le matin sur la place du village, lui à moitié nu, souffrant quelque peu de la lumière du jour, les deux femmes le trainant par les bras sur la place du village, et Amilear, devant eux, marchant fièrement. Tous trois étaient vêtus de capes noires pour se protéger du soleil. Ils attendirent que le soleil soit haut dans le zénith et que tous les villageois soit présent. Puis lorsque tout le monde fut présent, ils offrirent la vie du vampire en échange de celles qu'il avait volé. Les villageois le torturèrent durant plusieurs jours pour finalement le tuer. Peu après cette aventure, les trois membres du clan partirent dans une autre ville pour permettre au village d'oublié cette triste histoire, geste qui fut grandement remercié par le village. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Harry avait écouté l'histoire, et étrangement, le jugement que subit Evon lui parut justifié et trop dure à la fois. Certes il avait enfreins la règle, mais tout de même… Il eu un frisson de panique en repensant au fait qu'il ait mordu Draco.

« - Je… Est-ce que j'aurais fini dans le même état qu'Evon si on était encore à cette époque ?

- Par rapport au fait que tu ais mordu Malfoy ? Cela dépend, car c'est lui qui t'à fait boire son sang et il n'est pas mort. Tu aurais sûrement été châtié, mais pas donné au villageois, torturé et tué. Autre chose ?

- Oui Envy, puis-je te parler en privé ?

- Si tu veux. Cythan, June, merci pour votre aide…

- T'à rien fait, c'est nous qui avons tous dit…

- Vous pouvez y aller. »

Ignorant la réplique de Cythan, Envy les congédia hors de la salle, un grand sourire eux lèvres. Une fois seul avec Harry, elle perdit son sourire pour devenir sérieuse, reportant son attention sur le brun.

« - Qu'y à t-il ?

- Qui était l'homme en blanc hier ?

- Je ne peux te le dire.

- Mais tu à dit que tu répondrais à mes questions !

- Aux questions concernant les vampires !

- Alors il n'est pas un vampire ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Alors il en est un.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus !

- Je le connais ?

- Oui.

- C'est un ami commun à nous deux ?

- Oui.

- Ah… »

Se plongeant dans ses pensées, Harry réfléchissait, quels amis avaient-ils en commun ? Mais dans quel groupe chercher ? Les vampires ou les sorciers ? Ah ! Il ne savait pas où chercher.

« - Harry.

- Hum ?

- J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi on ne te dit pas qui il est ?

- Pas vraiment non… Qui est au courant de son identité ?

- Moi et Dumbledore.

- Je vois…

- Ne songe même pas à fouiller ses pensées !

- Suis-je si prévisible ?

- Harry ! Si on ne te l'à pas encore dit, ça ne saurait tarder, patiente, il te le dira bientôt.

- Mais…

- Patiente ! »

Grommelant, Harry fini par céder… Céder ? Pas tout à fait, il était bien résolut à savoir qui était ce mystérieux homme masqué…

oooOOOooo

Un lourd silence régnait comme d'habitude dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs mangeaient silencieusement, les élèves mangeaient calmement… Au centre de ce tableau si parfait, un jeune homme brun fixait le directeur, bougeant la nourriture dans son assiette de façon distraite. Cythan se tourna vers Harry.

« - Ne me dit pas que tu essais encore de lire dans ces pensées ?!

- Chut ! Tu me déconcentre !

- Harry ! En deux jours ça doit faire la centième fois que tu tente de savoir qui est le mystérieux homme caché, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais attendre la prochaine rencontre ? Ce serait plus simple.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il y en ait une…

- J'aime ton optimisme Harry.

- J'aime quand tu te tais… »

Si Harry n'avait pas sourit malicieusement à cette phrase, Cythan serait déjà sur le jeune homme à le rouer de coup pour cette façon indigne de traiter son aîné.

« - Harry, Malfoy te fixe…

- Pardon ? »

Dévisageant Anny, Harry finit par regarder les Serpentards et constata que, en effet, Draco l'observait.

« - Que me veut-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien, lit dans ses pensées, tu verras bien.

- Mais…

- Vas-y, il ne dira sans doute rien si on ne lui dit rien. »

Il finit par acquiescer et se concentra sur les pensées du blond, fouillant dans les esprits de la salle pour trouver celle qui l'intéressait. Il finit par la sentir.

**_Salle sur Demande… Potter… Ecoute… Salle sur Demande…_**

Il sursauta en constatant qu'en effet, il semblait s'adresser à lui. Seulement, pour en être sûr, il préféra faire un signe à Malfoy, lui désignant la tempe. Draco acquiesça et Harry comprit qu'il souhaitait réellement qu'il lise ses pensées. Alors il s'y replongea.

**_Retrouve moi a la Salle sur Demande…_**

Le brun hocha de la tête et se leva.

« - Harry ? Où vas-tu ?

- Quelque part 'Mione, t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas long.

- Bien, si tu le dit… »

Attrapant son sac, le Gryffondor sorti de la salle, quittant ce silence de mort plus que stressant.

Une fois la salle quitter et les portes fermées, le jeune vampire se mit à courir, il était presser de savoir ce que lui voulait Draco… Alors, une fois arrivé devant la salle, il se sentit bête en constatant que, en effet, il était bête… Draco ne pouvait pas être à la salle, puisque quand il était partie du réfectoire, il était encore en train de manger… Pour le coup, il se serrait bien cogner la tête contre le mur… Prenant l'initiative de rentrer pour l'attendre, Harry demanda une salle discrète, pas avec trop de meuble, juste la nécessaire.

Poussant la lourde porte de bois, Harry découvrit une modeste pièce de pierre, comprenant une table basse encadrée de deux petits sofas pour deux personnes, une fenêtre assez grande, une bibliothèque qui rendrait heureuse Hermione, une table et quatre chaises. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans la Salle sur Demande, il était toujours aussi surpris quand il découvrait une nouvelle pièce…

N'étant pas de caractère très patient, Harry s'installa sur un des sofas, jambes dépliées, pieds sur la table basse, les bras au dessus de la tête et les mains lui servant de repose-tête. Observant l'extérieur par la fenêtre, le brun fut rapidement subjugué par le paysage blanc de l'hiver, au point qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« - Sa va Potter, c'est pas trop dur d'être dans cette position.

- Ah c'est toi, non sa va, je t'attendais.

- Tiens donc, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- Toi et tes sarcasmes… »

Le jeune homme blond rigola en s'approchant du sofa en face de celui d'Harry, s'asseyant droitement, contrastant avec la façon nonchalante dont Harry se tenait.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence de plomb, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait… Perdant patience, Harry finit par soupirer et ce redressa.

« - Bon, pourquoi voulait tu que je vienne.

- C'est assez délicat à demander.

- Demande toujours.

- Hé bien… Ma mère…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle à ta mère ?

- Elle est retenue prisonnière par Voldemort…

- En quoi cela me concerne ?

- Justement, j'aimerais que tu m'aide à la libé…

- A la libérer ?! Non mais tu es fou ! Sais tu que je ne suis pas près à me battre, est tu au courant de ce qu'il met arrivé la dernière fois que je me suis battus sans être prêt ?...

- Oui mais…

- Non Draco, je ne peux pas. »

Le ton était sec, sans réplique possible, alors Harry se leva et passa à côté du sofa de Malfoy.

« Tu es surtout lâche… »

C'était une petite voix qui c'était exprimer, une petite voix provenant de son dos, provenant de ce corps lui tournant le dos, de ce corps qui bougeait légèrement sur place. Pris d'une colère noire, Harry se jeta sur le divan, sur cette personne qui à oser dire ça et maintint le corps sur place, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire possible, maintenant les mains aux dessus de la tête, et son corps bloquant celui de son vis-à-vis. Le visage de Draco était presque pas visible, ses mèches de cheveux lui retombait sur le visage, le voilant.

« - Dit encore ça Malfoy et je te tue !

- Tues moi ! Vas-y, au moins je saurais que je reverrais ma mère là-bas !

- Mais putain Draco ! Je ne peux pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça !

- Je ne peux pas abandonner ma mère comme ça ! »

Il avait crié de toutes ses forces en se débattant, dévoilant son visage. Harry fut frappé de stupeur en voyant le visage de Malfoy baigner de larme. Sa colère retomba d'un coup en le voyant ainsi, lui, ce jeune homme fière se laissant pleurer sous le corps de son ancien ennemi. Un sentiment étrange traversa son corps, pas de la pitié, non, mais de la compassion, car il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre ses parents, il ne lui souhaitait pas ça.

« - Je vais essayer Draco, je vais essayer de voir avec Envy si on peux faire quelque chose…

- Vraiment ?

- Puisque je te le dit.

- Merci Harry.

- Mouais, t'emballe pas, ce n'est vraiment pas sûr du tout. Sais-tu où elle est ?

- Euh… Oui…

- Alors ?

- Au manoir…

- Au manoir ? Le manoir Malfoy ?

- Oui…

- En plus… Comment je vais m'arranger moi maintenant…

- Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Merci. »

Même si cela faisait un petit moment qu'il s'entendait bien, cela faisait toujours bizarre à Harry d'entendre Draco l'appeler par son prénom, et surtout de lui dire merci… Jamais il ne l'avait entendue dire ça, même à l'un des amis du blond… Un léger ricanement le sortit de ses songes.

« - Quoi ?

- C'est pas que tu es lourd Harry, mais pourrait tu te pousser ?

- Non, je suis bien là. »

Pour donner du réalisme à ses paroles, Harry se laissa tomber sur le corps toujours maintenu en place de Draco, en fermant les yeux.

« - Sérieusement Harry, après tout le monde va se demander où je suis.

- Mais je suis bien là.

- Je ne suis pas un nounours Potter.

- Ah, j'avais cru.

**_En plus il se moque de moi !_**

« - Juste un peu.

- Potter… ! »

Eclatant de rire, le jeune vampire releva la tête et glissa sur le corps pour avoir son visage au niveau de son camarade de classe.

« - Que fais tu ?

- Moi ? Rien Draco, rien.

- Alors pourquoi ne bouge tu pas ?

- T'aimerais bien hein ?

- Pitié, ton humour est à mourir d'ennuie.

- Mais je ne rigole pas. »

Draco redressa à son tour la tête pour tomber nez à nez sur le visage sérieux d'Harry, celui-ci le fixait dans les yeux. Soudain son visage s'approcha lentement de celui de Draco, pour finalement se dévier au dernier instant, filant vers l'oreille gauche du blond, lui léchant du bout de la langue le lobe de l'oreille. Le blond, surpris par ce contact, sursauta, faisant sourire Harry.

« - Ha… Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !

- Que crois tu que je suis en train de faire ?

- Lâche-moi !...

-Non. »

Harry releva la tête, abandonnant le bout de chair, et Draco put voir sa tête. Le regard vert du brun c'était assombri, et le fixait étrangement, les lèvres souriait, le rendant diablement plus sexy. Merlin, à quoi jouait Potter ?!

« Je te dit de me lâcher ! »

Sans réponse, Draco le poussa de toute ses forces, profitant du fait qu'Harry ai lâché ses mains. D'un ultime coup de pied dans le ventre, Draco envoya le jeune homme brun au sol, celui-ci le regardait sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il était rejeté de la sorte. Alors il s'introduisit dans les pensées intimes du blond, et ce qu'il entendit lui fit un choc…

**_Je te hais Potter, je te hais… Je te hais !_**

Blesser, il se releva et s'approcha de la sortie, tête baisser, s'en voulant d'avoir tout gâché.

« Je suis désolé Draco… »

Il finit par sortir, quitter cette salle qu'il maudira dès à présent… Il avait plus qu'une idée en tête…

oooOOOooo

« Rassure moi, tu rigole ? »

Envy regardait de façon incrédule le jeune homme en face de lui, brun, yeux verts, cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, aucun doute, c'était bien le survivant… Il devait être tombé sur la tête pour lui demander une chose pareil !

« - Non.

- Tu es devenu suicidaire ?

- Non.

- Tu m'explique pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

- Il faut une raison particulière pour ça ?

- Quand on veut ce jeter dans la fosse aux lions, libéré une femme, risquer de mourir et compagnie, oui !

- Envy, c'est la mère de Draco, elle était espionne pour nous, on doit la sauver.

- Le manoir des Malfoy Harry, le manoir ! Un lieu dominé par Voldy !

- Et ?

- Et ?! C'est une mission suicide !

- On doit la sauver !

- Tu dois rester en vie !

- Alors c'est ça ? Toi aussi tu pense ça de moi, que je ne suis qu'un pantin qui sert qu'à tuer Voldemort ?

- Ne confond pas tout, si tu meurs on à plus aucune chance de survivre ! De le Vaincre ! Tu es beaucoup plus puissant que quiconque ici !

- Bien ! J'ai comprit, on à qu'à tous êtres des lâches ! Me chercher pas, je vais dans le parc. »

Sur ses quelques mots, il sortit en entendant le soupir d'Envy, apparemment rassurer du fait qu'il n'irait pas au manoir…

Ne pas aller au manoir ? Bien sûr qu'il irait, seul ! Alors il courut aussi vite qu'il le put à son dortoir, fouillant dans sa valise pour sortir sa cape d'invisibilité. Si on ne voulait pas l'aider, il irait seul.

A présent seul et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Harry se concentra, maintenant il pouvait se transplaner, vu qu'on lui avait apprit, alors il visualisa le lieu auquel il pensait, se concentra et se sentit happer par un tuyau invisible, le décor tournait, danser autour de lui, pour finalement se stopper sur un large terrain d'herbe pas loin du manoir. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être bien stable sur ses deux jambes, Harry enfila la cape d'invisibilité et s'approcha du lieu qu'il convoitait. Quel ne fut pas sont soulagement en apercevant un homme habiller du cape noir et portant un masque. Il se dépêcha de l'immobilisé grâce à un _Stupéfix, _lui ôtant sa cape et le masque, Harry s'en revêtit et fit apparaître sur son bras droit une fausse marque des Ténèbres qui devrait tenir plusieurs heures et de masquer sa cicatrice grâce à un autre sort qui devrait tenir autant de temps que la marque. Grâce à cet accoutrement, son intrusion devrait être plus facile. Il prit bien soin de cacher le corps du Mangemort et s'éloigna vers le manoir.

Un autre homme en noir se tenait devant un portail de fer, son visage voilé, seul une voix se faisait entendre.

« La marque. »

Harry se bénit d'avoir pesé à en faire une fausse et entra lorsque le Mangemort ouvrit le portail.

Dépassant la grille, la tension d'Harry remonta d'un cran, un seul faux pas et il pouvait mourir en un instant. Même s'il cherchait à paraître le plus à l'aise possible, il savait que sa démarche n'était pas vraiment sûre… Alors il marchait la tête droite, imitant les autres personnes.

Il entra finalement dans le manoir et cru retenir un juron de surprise en voyant un décor si lugubre, des tableaux sombres de tous les côtés, des portraits de la famille Malfoy presque partout dans les pièces. Il n'avait qu'une envie, fuir !

Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, il continua de progresser dans l'immense maison, à la recherche d'un endroit à l'abri des regards. Chose qu'il fini par trouver en apercevant une pièce vide dont la porte était ouverte. Il s'engouffra dans la petite ouverture et referma la porte derrière lui. Une fois certain d'être seul, il fermi les yeux, se tenant droit et immobile, il y à quelque temps, il c'était rendu compte qu'il était capable de « sentir » le flux magique des sorciers, et était même capable de les différencier. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Envy, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire ça, que c'était sûrement le fait qu'il était bien plus puissant qu'elle. Peu à peu ses sens s'intensifiaient, les bruits, les odeurs, tout lui paraissait plus fort. Harry analysait chaque flux qu'il sentait, il en cherchait une en particulier celle de Narcissa Malfoy, alors il cherchait une magie ressemblant à celle de Draco.

Les secondes passait et il avait du mal à la trouver, elle devait être dans un piteux état pour que sa magie sois si affaiblis.

Enfin il trouva l'objet de ses désirs, ça se présentait à lui comme un mince fil, alors il se mit à le remonter. Les pièces défilaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant une large porte faite de bois. Il soupira, espérant que ce soit la bonne personne. Empoignant la poignée ronde, il mit une main sur sa baguette. Une fois dans la chambre, il se permit un nouveau soupire, mais de soulagement cette fois-ci. Devant lui, sur un lit aux couvertures bordeaux, se tenait une femme dos à lui, de longs cheveux blonds lui descendant dans le dos. En face d'elle une fenêtre était ouverte, laissant ses cheveux flotter derrière elle, ondulant contre son dos. Harry restait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, elle ressemblait presque à un ange… Il avança de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que la femme sursaute, se rendant enfin compte de la présence du jeune homme, il était pourtant certain d'être discret.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La voix était claire, limpide, fluide, c'était une voix princière, douce… Il ne pensait pas en entendre une pareille dans toute sa vie.

« Quelqu'un qui est là pour vous aider. »

Narcissa se retourna brusquement, surprise par cette voix si jeune, un enfant ? On envoyait un enfant la sauver ? Ridicule ! Décidemment, Dumbledore avait vraiment perdu la tête.

Son visage était fin et blanc, quelque cicatrice rougissait ça peau sur les joues et le front. Mais une chose surpris Harry : ses yeux. Ils étaient blanc, ils n'avaient plus de couleur, plus d'iris ni de pupille… Elle était devenue aveugle. Sûrement dût aux sorts que Voldemort lui administrait.

« Madame Malfoy, je suis Harry Potter, je suis ici pour vous sortir de cet Enfer. »

Cette fois, ce fut le tour de Narcissa de retenir un cri dans sa gorge. Potter ! On lui envoyait Potter, on l'envoyait dans le repère du Lord Sombre ! Sombres idiots ! Comment pouvaient-ils faire cela ?

« - Qui t'à envoyer mon garçon ?

- Personne.

- Comment ? Tu es venu ici de ton propre chef ? Serait tu suicidaire ?

- Non madame, j'exauce seulement le souhait d'un ami.

- Qui ?

- Je ne peux le dire Madame.

- Soit.

- Venez Madame, prenez ma main que je vous sorte de cet Enfer.

- Cet Enfer, comme tu l'appelle, n'à qu'une seule sortie, les fenêtres possède des sorts pour nous empêcher de sortir, comment compte tu me faire sortir ?

- Grâce à cela… »

Il sortit une cape de sous son long manteau de Mangemort et la mit autour du corps frêle de la femme, celle-ci disparue instantanément.

« Il s'agit de ma cape d'invisibilité, elle vous rend invisible aux yeux de tout le monde, seulement vous devrez me tenir pour me suivre, prenez ce bout de ma propre cape et ne le lâchez surtout pas. »

La femme hocha de la tête, tenant Harry et se mettant à le suivre.

Ils déambulaient dans les couloirs, Harry utilisant ses nouveaux dons pour trouver la porte de sortie. Seulement, quand enfin ladite porte se présentait à eux, une alarme résonna dans tout le manoir. Les Mangemorts s'activèrent, montant les escaliers, disparaissant dans les couloirs.

« - Que se passe t-il ?

- Ils se sont rendu compte de ma disparition, vite, nous devons nous dépêcher avant qu'ils ne ferment le portail ! »

Ne réfléchissant pas plus, Harry se mit à courir en attrapant la main de Narcissa qu'il réussit à sentir, les Mangemorts commençaient à arriver, à leurs courir après, alors Harry prit Narcissa dans ses bras, enlevant la cape d'invisibilité pour tenir la femme dans ses bras. Il accéléra, prenant la vitesse des vampires comme il le fait souvent ces temps ci. Les mangemorts commençaient à ralentir, il allait trop vite pour eux, seulement le portail se fermait, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils passent les grilles de fers. Alors Harry ne faisait que croiser les doigts pour réussir à passer…

L'homme du portail se tenait maintenant devant eux, au milieu du chemin, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, mais ça ne découragea pas Harry qui, au contraire, accéléra un peu plus. Le Mangemort, voyant qu'Harry ne s'arrêterait pas, se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter tandis que le vampire et la femme passaient à ses côtés.

Ils avaient réussit, Harry l'avait libérer de cet endroit, Narcissa n'en revenait pas…

« Madame, je vais nous transplaner à Poudlard, tenez vous bien à moi… »

oooOOOooo

« - Je lui avait dit de ne pas y aller ! Il est fou !

- Envy, calme-toi…

- Non Malfoy ! Je ne me calmerais pas ! On doit envoyer des secours, des Aurors… June, Cythan, Drew, Evan, Anny, venez avec moi !

- Non ! Attends ! Regarde ! »

Harry venait d'apparaître dans le bureau du Directeur, accroupis et tenant une femme dans ses bras, il semblait épuisé, son corps tremblait lorsqu'il lâcha la femme qui se redressa, restant droite.

« Mère ! »

Draco venait de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, souriant comme un enfant retrouvant ses parents après une longue séparation. Il redressa la tête et vit le regard vide et blanc de Narcissa.

« - Mère, vos yeux…

- Ce n'est rien Draco, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Narcissa, que c'est-il passé ?

- C'est simple Dumbledore, votre Héro ici présent, viens de me sauver la vie. Il m'à libérer du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je m'étais faite attraper lors d'une mission, alors le Lord Noir m'à torturé jusqu'à ce que j'en perde la vue…

- Narcissa, vous allez aller à l'infirmerie, nous verrons si nous pouvons faire quelque chose, mais je vais d'abord vous posez quelques questions. Malfoy, emmenez monsieur Potter dans sa chambre spécial pour qu'il s'y repose.

- Bien monsieur. »

Attrapant Harry pour le relevez, Draco mit un bras autour de la taille du Survivant pour le maintenir debout, le faisant marcher pour sortir.

Ils marchaient tous deux en silence dans les couloirs, seul la respiration haletante d'Harry brisant ce silence. Soudain, Draco plaqua Harry contre le mur, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au vampire. Le jeune homme blond maintenant Harry contre le mur, son bras droit serrant la poitrine du brun pour le maintenir en place.

« - Crétin ! Imbécile ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'à prit de faire ça ! Tu voulais mourir ?! Bien jouer ! T'à presque réussit ! Pourquoi tu à fait ça ! Tu aurais put mourir ! Répond moi !

- J'ai… J'ai juste… Exaucé ton… Ton souhait… »

Les mots d'Harry était haché, coupé par sa respiration. Draco recula un peu, les yeux écarquillés.

« - Tu n'est qu'un con ! Je voulais que tu le fasses, oui ! Mais avec de l'aide ! Pas tout seul ! Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé ma mère, mais te rend tu compte de ce que tu à risquer ?!

- Pas… Pas vraiment… N… Non…

- Alors tu es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais… »

Draco se rapprocha du brun et le prit dans ses bras, laissant un Harry interdit, surprit par ce qu'il se passait.

« Merci… Merci crétin de Gryffondor… »

Les mots étaient murmurés, mais dit assez fort pour que le vampire entende et sourit devant ces paroles maladroites.

Les deux corps glissèrent contre le mur, s'asseyant sur le sol de pierres froides, enlacés.

Harry n'avait qu'une envie, embrasser le jeune homme blond qui se cramponnait à son corps, mais il n'osait pas, ne voulant pas briser une nouvelle fois cette amitié encore trop fragile. Alors il tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte de Draco, mais celle-ci se renforça.

« Non… Restons comme ça, je suis bien ainsi… S'il te plaît… »

Alors Harry ne bougea plus, s'endormant sur l'épaule douce et blanche de Draco. Il s'endormit si vite qu'il ne sentit pas les lèvres de Draco se poser sur son front pour y déposer un doux baiser…

* * *

_**A suivre!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Je sais, je sais, sur ce coup je suis hyper lente XD Mais bon, comme excuse (batarde) je peux dire que je vous prépare pleinnnnn de petit OS que j'aime beaucoup et que je prend plaisir à écrire... Seul hic, je les écrit tous en même temps -_-" Voilà la raison de ma lenteur.**_

_**Bref, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre où on en apprend encore plus sur les vampires et... autres ^^ Je vous laisse le lire tranquillement, même si il est plus court que les autres.**_

_**Au fait, vos rewiews me font trèèss plaisir ^^**_

_**Bis!**_

* * *

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Draco se tenait en face du brun, le secouant légèrement par les épaules, son regard inquiet fixé sur le visage fermé d'Harry. Celui-ci respirait bruyamment, ses sourcils froncés, les yeux clos et plissés. Draco porta une main à son front pour la retirer immédiatement. Une sensation de brulure venait de lui blesser la main. Il la teint dans sa main, tandis qu'elle était encore chaud à cause du contact.

« Harry ! Réveille-toi ! »

Regardant l'extérieur par une fenêtre, Draco put voir que le soleil semblait encore loin de s'élever dans le ciel. Tant mieux, cela lui laissait plus de temps pour aider Harry.

Celui-ci ouvrit faiblement un œil, puis l'autre, plongeant son regard fiévreux dans celui du blond.

« Harry ! Lève-toi ! Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! »

Le brun acquiesça difficilement de la tête et tenta de se redresser en s'appuyant sur le mur, mais retomba sur le flan, face contre terre, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur, tandis que Draco poussa un juron de colère. Il fit s'asseoir le brun contre le mur, sentant le souffle brulant et haletant du souffrant dans son cou.

« Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! »

Un petit rire échappa des lèvres d'Harry, lui arrachant une quinte de toux.

« -Voilà… Voilà ce qu… Ce qui arrive quand… Quand on prend… Pas sa dose de… De… De sang avant de partir… Pour… Pour se battre… Ah… Ahah…. Ahahah…

- Idiot ce n'est pas drôle ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?!

- La… La peur sans doute…

- La peur ? La peur de quoi ?

- A… A ton avis… Je… Je t'ai mordu une… Une fois… Tu crois… Tu crois pas que… Que ton sang est dégoutant…

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui… Que depuis je… Je n'ai qu'une envie… Re… Regoûter ton sang…

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le faux sang d'Envy !

- J'… J'avais l'impression que… Que plus j'en buvais… Moins l'envie de boire le tiens… Moins elle partait… Cette soif… »

Draco ne savait que répondre à cela… Harry pourrait mourir à cause de cette idiotie, mais il préférait mourir de faim plutôt que de boire le sang de Draco… Ce garçon était décidemment bien bête, pensa le blond.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état… Alors il se pencha vers lui, dégageant son cou des fines mèches blondes qui tombait dessus, pour le positionner devant les lèvres pincées d'Harry.

« - Que… Que fais-tu ?...

- Je t'empêche de mourir !

- Mais…

- La ferme et bois !

- Mais je risque de te faire mal ! Ah !...

- Cri pas ! Regarde dans quel état ça te met. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ressens presque plus la douleur à cause de mon père…

- Mais… Je… Je ne sais pas… Si… Si j'arriverais à … A m'arrêter…

- Je t'arrêterais, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le doute s'installa dans l'esprit déjà embrouillé du vampire… Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait peur et pourtant il en avait affreusement envie… Voyant le doute du brun, Draco colla rapidement son cou à la bouche que son vis-à-vis avait ouverte pour protester.

Un frisson électrisa le corps d'Harry en sentant la veine palpiter à travers la peau coller à ses canines. Cédant, il enfonça ses canines à travers la peau pâle du blond, sentant le corps de celui-ci se tendre et se crisper contre la sien. En effet, pour aider Harry, Draco c'était assis sur les hanches du brun, ses bras entourant le cou du vampire, la tête penché sur le côté. De plus loin, on aurait put penser voir deux amants enlacés…

Draco ouvrit les yeux de surprise. La fois précédente, le contact était plus brutal, sauvage, et plus douloureux… Là, les crocs c'étaient enfoncés avec douceur, tentant de faire le moins mal possible… La fois précédente, les dents c'étaient ôtés avec rapidité, empressement, tandis que là, il n'avait presque rien sentit… Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit son sang être aspiré qu'il comprit qu'ils étaient passé à la phase « abreuvement ». Mais cette fois-ci, en faisant plus attention à la sensation que cela lui procurait, il eu l'impression que quelque chose d'autre ce faisait aspirer, pas seulement le sang… Autre chose… Une chose qui l'affaiblissait… Qui lui faisait clore les yeux pour une autre raison que le plaisir que procurait cette expérience… Une chose qui semblait être sa…

« Harry ! »

Tous deux sursautèrent. Harry lâcha rapidement la gorge du blond, tandis que celui-ci regardait qui les avait interrompus. Devant eux se tenait le clan des vampires, tous semblaient furieux, même ceux qui ne parlait presque jamais…

Envy poussa avec précaution Draco avant de mettre un coup de poing dans le visage du jeune vampire, puis un autre, et encore un. La douleur n'atteignait presque pas le brun qui se laissait faire sans broncher, après tout, c'était de sa faute… Il n'avait pas à le faire, même si Draco l'avait « forcé »… Il attendait que le prochain coup arrive lorsqu'il entendit un hoquet de surprise sortir de la gorge ouverte d'Envy. Ouvrant les yeux, il les écarquilla en voyant le corps du blond devant le sien, à moitié de profil par rapport à lui. Il pouvait voir de la dureté dans l'œil gris visible de Draco.

« - Pousses toi Draco ! Il à enfreint notre règle ! Il doit être punit !

- Non ! C'est encore moi qui l'ai forcé ! Cessez de ne pas me croire ! Fouillez tous ma mémoire encore une fois ! Vous verrez que j'ai raison ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous et tournèrent leurs visages vers le blond. Voyant leurs visages et surtout celui désolé d'Anny, Draco comprit qu'ils allaient tous pénétrer dans son esprit… Il tenta de se préparer, mais lorsqu'il sentit une douleur lui pénétrer l'esprit, il hurla de douleur et tomba au sol à genoux. Harry, inquiet, se jeta sur le blond pour l'enlacer, mais deux bras puissants le retinrent. Tournant furieusement sa tête, il grogna en voyant le visage de Cythan… C'était le seul à ne pas sonder l'autre, il lui avait dit de toute manière, il n'aimait lire dans l'esprit des autres.

« Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi l'aider ! Laisse-moi ! Il souffre ! » Il disait c'est mots en se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait, voulant prendre dans ses bras Draco pour le bercer.

« - Non Harry, je ne peux pas…

- Laisse-moi ! Pitié ! Laisse-moi ! Il à besoin de moi !

- Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre ce risque…

- Je te promets ! Je te jure que je ne vais pas le mordre ! Je te le jure ! Pitié !

- Non ! N'insiste pas Harry ! » La voix était dure, sans réplique possible, et pourtant, Harry se retenait avec peine de se jeter sur lui pour se libéré.

« A ton avis, pourquoi interdisons nous de boire le sang des humains ? » Cette question eue pour effet de calmer instantanément Harry.

« - Pour que nous ne risquions pas de céder et de tuer l'humain en question…

- Pas seulement Harry, pas seulement… Qu'est ce que le sang pour les humains.

- Un liquide qui transporte l'oxygène et divers éléments chimiques dans les organes vitaux…

- Donc le sang est ?

- Un liquide vital. Ca je le sais, c'est pour que je disais qu'il nous était interdit car nous risquerions de boire tout le sang…

- Pas seulement ! Ca, c'est ce que les moldus et sorciers croient… Mais dans le sang coule aussi autre chose… Une chose qui nous fait aussi vivre et qui se trouve uniquement dans le sang. Un 'produit' que les humains reçoivent à leurs naissance et qui disparaît au fur et à mesure de leur vie. Ils l'appellent 'Destin', 'Ange de la mort', et autre. Plus tu vis, plus ce liquide disparaît. La quantité diffère pour tout le monde. Un bébé peut mourir au bout de 3 jours, car il n'avait pas acquit assez de ce produit pour vivre plus longtemps. Les causes de la mort diffèrent aussi… Alors nous appelons nous aussi ce produit 'Destin'. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce produit ne se trouve que dans le sang…

- Alors…

- Oui. Les humains disent que nous nous nourrissons de sang, mais c'est faux, nous nous nourrissons de 'Destin'… Mais pour cela nous devons boire du sang en même temps. Un sang de mort ne nous fais rien car il n'y à plus de 'Destin' dedans.

- Mais…

- En buvant le sang humain, nous buvons leurs vies, nous raccourcissons leurs durées de vie… »

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait…

« Le sang que nous buvons proviens sois d'animaux, sois des corps de personne sur le point de mourir et possédant encore un peu de 'Destin' »

'Destin'… Dieu qu'il déteste maintenant ce nom qu'il aimait pourtant jusqu'à maintenant…

Sentant la résistance d'Harry disparaître, Cythan lâche le jeune homme désespéré avant de vite regretter son choix en voyant le jeune vampire s'éloigné, les bras le long du corps, la tête baissé.

La douleur s'atténuait enfin, laissant le jeune homme blond reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

« - Alors tu à dit vrai… Mais il y à bien plus grave… S'il refuse de se nourrir autrement…

- Je vous l'avais dit… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera à s'empêcher de se nourrir… N'est ce pas Harry ?... »

La question demeura en suspens, aucune réponse ne se manifestant. Les yeux se tournèrent vers Cythan qui haussa les épaules.

« - Où est-il parti ?

- Je ne sais pas Envy, il est partit vers là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'il n'à pas aimé la vérité…

- La vérité ?

-Sur le 'Destin'… »

Draco ne comprenait pas… Le destin ? Que réservait le destin à Harry pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

Envy regardait Cythan avec colère, comment… Mais comment !....

« - Comment à tu pus lui en parler ?!

- En ouvrant ma bouche et en sortant des sons.

- Je t'en prie, pas de sarcasme ! Pourquoi lui en avoir parlé ?

- C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il arrive définitivement à ne pas boire de sang humain.

- Si tu t'étais pris la peine de regarder avec nous, tu aurais vue que c'est Draco qui l'à forcé à boire, pas que Harry s'est jeté sur ses lèvres !

- Pardon ?

- Tait-toi Draco, je parle !

- Non mais tu à dit lèvres !

- Tu à mal entendu, j'ai dit cou.

- Non, non, je t'ai entendu dire lèvres !

- Tait-toi ! Tu à mal entendu ! »

Draco ne sut plus quoi dire, en cet instant, Envy était plus qu'effrayante… Elle baissa la tête en portant une main à son front.

« Non mais franchement ! Comment je vais faire moi maintenant pour réparer ta stupide connerie ?! Hein Cythan ! Hein ! Vas-y dit moi ! Je fais comment ?! »

Un haussement d'épaule de la part de Cythan plus tard, celui-ci n'eu pas le temps de répondre autre chose que son corps était violemment projeté contre le mur de pierre, s'il était humain, il serait mort… Seul un râle de douleur sortit de sa gorge qui se retrouva enserrée par la main forte et ferme de la vampire.

« N'oubli pas à qui tu t'adresse Cythan. Je suis certes ton amie, mais je suis avant tout ton chef, ton supérieur. Ta vie est entre mes mains, ne l'oubli pas. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges la regarda avec défi jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme douloureusement les yeux en sentant un des doigts de la femme s'enfoncer avec profondeur dans sa peau, sans la percée, au niveau de la poitrine.

« Ca fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Ca fait mal, malgré que ton corps soit résistant, malgré que la blessure se soit rebouchée. N'oubli pas que nous aussi nous avons du 'Destin' et qu'il s'amuse à nous faire souffrir. Ton 'Destin' s'accumule en grande quantité ici, à cette cicatrice, et une pression trop forte à cet endroit réveille la douleur que tu à vécu à cette époque… A ton avis, que ce passerait-il si je rouvrais la blessure ? Tu veux qu'on test ? »

Cythan bougea fébrilement la tête de gauche à droite, cette femme lui faisait peur quand elle était dans cet état. Il était rare de la voire ainsi, en un siècle, cela devait faire 3 ou 4 fois qu'il avait vu cela… Mais contre lui, c'était la première fois… Il semblait plus âgé qu'elle physiquement, et pourtant, elle était bien plus vieille que lui, elle en savait bien plus que lui sur la condition de vie des vampires… Et en cet instant elle prenait un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler.

Envy relâcha finalement la gorge de l'homme, le faisant tomber à terre. Se tournant, elle se calma en voyant le regard effrayé de Draco. Elle s'approcha de lui, lentement, tel un prédateur, et se stoppa à son niveau, le fixant de ses pupilles rétrécie par la colère.

« Va voir Harry. Il à besoin de toi. Remet lui les idées en place. Use de tous les moyens s'il le faut, les coups, les insultes, et même les lèvres… Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai bien dit lèvres cette fois. »

Le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce, que faire, que dire ?! Il était perdu, comment aider quelqu'un qui ne sait plus où il en est, quand il est lui-même perdu dans tout ce qui arrive ?

« BOUGE ! »

La voix colérique d'Envy le ramena à la réalité et le fit détaler en quatrième vitesse à la recherche du vampire brun. Il courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, les murs défilant aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne faisait ni attention au râlement que produisait les tableaux gênés par la lumière, ni aux larmes qui jaillissaient doucement de ses yeux. Les seuls décors qui apparaissaient dans sa tête étaient les lieux où il était plausible qu'Harry se trouve. La Grande Salle, le dortoir, la Salle sur Demande, le lac, l'Infirmerie…

Soudainement, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il se retrouva à l'extérieur, porté par ses pieds qui avaient déjà deviné où aller, l'Arbre. Pas le saule cogneur. Pas ce stupide arbre qui prenait plaisir malsain à frapper un animal ou un sorcier dans les parages. Non, juste un arbre sans feuilles, dont les branches étaient blanchies par la neige qui tombaient cette nuit là, juste un arbre difforme, semblable au autres, et pourtant différent pour deux êtres.

Alors Draco cours, tant pis s'il chope la crève parce qu'il est en chemise, la cape étant resté dans le dortoir du Serpentard. Il court plus vite que jamais, cherchant fébrilement des yeux l'arbre, son arbre, leur arbre. Il l'aperçoit enfin et soupir de soulagement en voyant Harry assit sur une des fines branches du tronc qui perce le ciel. On pourrait se demander comme la branche tiens, mais mystère, pourquoi ce poser une telle question, après tout, ce qui ce tien sur l'arbre est un vampire…

« Harry… »

Le jeune homme blond est sous le brun, celui-ci semblant ne pas avoir entendu la voix plaintive de Draco. Alors le blond commence à escalader l'arbre avant de chuter violemment au sol, tremblant et frigorifié à cause de la neige qui c'est collé et infiltré dans les fibres du fin chemisier. Il lui semblait que ses membres s'engourdissaient lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé du sol. A peine se rendit-il compte que c'était Harry qui l'avait relevé qu'une douce et forte chaleur s'insinua en lui. Le corps d'Harry était froid, et pourtant il le réchauffait en le serrant contre lui… Soupirant d'aise, Draco se cala contre le torse du vampire. Il était vraiment bien là, contre cette personne qu'il… Oui… Il était bien… Et grâce à cela il devait bien s'avouer plusieurs choses…

Il releva la tête et regretta vite de l'avoir fait en voyant le regard lointain d'Harry, il semblait loin, semblant se foutre royalement de ce qu'il ce passait autour de lui… On pourrait croire qu'il réchauffe Draco seulement pour la forme…

Mais c'est pire ! Pour Draco c'était pire que ce faire ignorer ! Pire que la pitié ! Pire que tout ! Alors il repoussa fortement le corps du brun, même s'il quitta la chaleur avec regret…

« Ne te conduit pas comme ça. Pas avec moi. »

Surpris, Harry baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard dur de Draco. Un regard d'acier qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, un regard qui lui donna des frissons… Quelque part, il aimait ce regard. Alors il soupira et haussa les épaules.

« - Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

- Ne le fait plus en ma présence.

- Pardon ?

- Te voir te conduire ainsi avec moi, c'est pire qu'être ignoré ! Et pourtant, Merlin sait comme je hais être ignoré. Alors ne fais plus ça en ma présence.

- Tu me demande de ne plus penser ?

- Seulement à autre chose que moi.

- Hein ? »

Lorsqu'il vit les yeux écarquillés d'Harry, Draco se rendit compte du double sens qu'avait sa phrase. Il bénit la nuit et le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de lune, bien qu'il ne se souvenait plus du fait que grâce à son appartenance au clan des vampires, Harry était devenu nyctalope.

« - Je t'avais connu plus éloquent que ça Harry.

- Navré d'avoir été surpris par tes paroles.

- Ne te méprend pas Harry, ce que je voulais dire c'était que…

- Cherche pas d'excuse, j'ai compris.

- Tu à encore lus dans mes pensées ?

- Non, j'ai simplement fait preuve de bon sens. Je ne suis pas si idiot que j'en ai l'air. »

_Je le sais bien Harry._

« - Pourquoi est tu venu ici ?

- Je te cherchais, je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- Tu ne devrais pas…

- Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi ne le devrais-je pas ? Après tout, nous sommes amis.

- Parce que je suis un monstre.

- Non Harry, tu es tout sauf un monstre.

- Tu à raison, je suis un assassin, un buveur de sang, un arracheur de vie… D'autres exemples ?

- Pitié Harry ! Tu nous fais quoi là ?! Tu m'explique ? OK tu tue des gens, mais ce sont des assassins eux-mêmes !

- Je ne parle pas d'eux ! »

La voix d'Harry était dure, rauque, mélangée à des sanglots qui ne pouvaient plus êtres retenus plus longtemps. Ses yeux c'était rétrécis, ses pupilles étaient semblables à celles d'un chat, ses canines pointues étaient visibles aux yeux de Draco. Voir Harry dans un tel état de colère calma rapidement Draco, bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi son ami était dans un tel état.

« - De qui tu parle alors ?... Explique-moi…

- De toi Draco ! De toi !

- De…. Moi ?

- Oui, de toi, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit !

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ne me demande pas de t'expliquer s'il te plait… Pitié… »

Draco pali plus que d'ordinaire en entendant les mots d'Harry, qu'est ce qui le mettait dans cet état ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, il voulait comprendre.

« - Harry, ne dit pas ça, on est amis, tu peux tout me dire. Tout…

- Sauf ça ! Je ne peux pas ! Tu me rejetterais ! Tu me haïrais ! Tu redeviendrais comme avant.

- Non Harry. Parce que moi Draco, aime Potter. Parce que moi Malfoy aime Harry.

- Justement Draco, je ne suis plus un Potter ou un Evans. Je suis un Dunvalleyn, un vampire, un…

- Alors laisse-moi me rectifier. Moi, Draco, aime Dunvalleyn. Parce que moi Malfoy aime Harry.

- Aime ? Tu ne t'es pas…

- Non. Aime. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de réagir qu'il se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour se mettre bien à la hauteur du visage de Harry et approcha lentement son visage de celui du brun. Doucement, faisant rallongé des secondes qui pour lui durent malheureusement pas assez. Il hésita un instant, de peur de ce voir rejeter par Harry, mais il posa finalement ses fines et douces lèvres sur celle du brun. C'était un baisé chaste, juste du bout des lèvres, doux, semblant être fait pour la première fois entre ces deux êtres, semblant être fait pour ces deux êtres. Aucun des deux n'intensifiait le contact, l'un par peur d'être rejeté, l'autre par surprise. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, s'observant dans le blanc des yeux, avant que Draco ne clos les siens pour approfondir le baisé. C'était à la fois doux et sauvage… Leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans une danse lente et harmonieuse, et pourtant lorsque sa langue touchait l'une des canines pointues d'Harry, Draco sentait une envie violente lui monter dans son échine. Sentant les mains de sa Némésis se caller dans le bas de son dos, le blond, quand à lui, monta les siennes derrière le cou du brun pour y placer ses mains dans le but d'approfondir son baisé.

Etait-il possible de s'enfoncer dans un tourbillon de folie si puissant que l'on sentait sa tête tourner malgré que l'on ait les yeux fermés ? Il oubliait tout, son nom, son âge, son passé comme son avenir, sa taille comme la sienne, et l'appartenance à une autre race de son vis-à-vis. En cet instant il ne savait qu'une chose… L'amour, le désir et la passion sont différentes, mais une fois réunies, le trio infernal faisait des ravages…

Sentant Harry s'éloigner, il resserrât son emprise contre le cou et posa son front contre celui du vampire.

« -Je ne compte pas partir Draco.

- Ne part pas.

- Est-ce une erreur ?

- C'est tout sauf une erreur… Passion, Désir, Envie… Choisis son nom, pour moi c'est Amour… »

Que répondre, comment réagir ? Trop surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry laissa Draco se nicher au creux de son cou.

Il ne pouvait nier que depuis quelque temps il se sentait attiré par Draco… Depuis quelques mois il ne cherchait qu'à se retrouver avec lui. Et puis, la première fois, c'est lui qui l'avait embrassé. C'est vrai que lorsqu'il pensait à lui il était heureux, lorsqu'il le voyait il souriait et avait en même temps un tambour dans son ventre. Et il fallait avouer que durant le baisé il avait sentit son cœur jouer un morceau de samba…

Etait-ce ça l'Amour ? La question se répétait dans sa tête, et pourtant, il ne trouvait pas de réponse… Ou bien il ne voulait pas… Il avait envi de dire que lui aussi il l'aimait, mais il ne savait pas si c'était vrai, et il ne pouvait pas le dire, après ce que Cythan lui avait confié, il ne voulait pas savoir par peur, peur de céder à nouveau, peur de le blesser, peur de la vérité…

« - Draco, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engage…

- Je le saurais tôt ou tard… »

Oui, un jour ou l'autre il saura ce qui rend soudainement triste Harry.

« - Tu va souffrir…

- Alors protège-moi. »

Draco le sais, Harry le protègera toujours, quel qu'en soit la raison, quel qu'en soit la manière…

« - Par ma faute…

- Nous souffrirons à deux. »

Oui, Harry souffrira aussi, que ce soit de la mort de Draco, par la faute du destin cruel, du 'Destin'…

« - Tu va mourir…

- Et tu me suivras… »

Harry ne comprenait pas cette dernière phrase, non, il ne peut pas mourir lui, il est un vampire, il ne peut pas se faire tuer aussi facilement par un sorcier, qu'avait donc en tête Draco ? Seul lui avait la réponse…

Le corps frêle de Draco se mit à grelotter, le froid perçant à nouveau sa peau fine et pâle.

« Rentrons Draco, tu va attraper froid… »

Son nouvel amant le suivit en hochant la tête, marchant doucement, pelotonné dans les bras de sa Némésis. Il ne savait pas si ses sentiments avaient été acceptés, mais il ne perdait pas espoir…

* * *

_**A Suivre...**_


End file.
